Death's Kiss: Part I
by xd34thf4iryx
Summary: When a mysterious girl named Allison Potter arrives at the Dursley's, Harry is burdened with bigger questions than before. As Allison begins to fall for the charming Draco Malfoy, despite Hermione and Ginny's careful warnings, she is overcome with terrify
1. A Mysterious Visitor

Thunder screamed through the dark sky coated in light blue blanket of storm clouds. Lightning threatened to strike. Rain flushed down Privet Drive as if it had transformed into a river. Another scream of thunder bolted Harry Potter from his nightmares. He numbly scrambled to find his glasses on his bedside table. He retrieved them and threw them onto his cold sweaty face. Tuffs of frowzy black hair clung to his forehead. A few seconds later, he heard the sound that had awoken him so horridly from his nightmares. He darted to the dirty window. Rain whooshed against it in a power that was almost angry. He struggled to see through the water. Quick flashes of lightning, that struck dangerously close to the tip of the house, illuminated the scene before him. A girl. Outside. Pouring rain. Thunder. Sobbing. Tears. Fear. Drenched dark hair. Lids closed. Beneath them lay almost frightfully electric blue eyes. Screaming. Harry tore his eyes away from the window. There was a girl, stranded outside of 24 Privet Drive. Harry's hero instincts drove him from his room, quickly and quietly down the stairs, and outside. Rain pelted him with cold heavy drops of ice. The water blinded Harry as he slipped down the driveway to where a young girl was sitting by the mailbox, drenched.

"Let me help you!" Harry called out to her over the thunder and storm. The girl looked up, her eyes piercing him, with fright. Harry offered her a hand, forgetting completely that he was dressed only in his boxer shorts. The girl hid a small smile and a little laugh and took his hand. Harry helped her stand up.

"Thank you!"

Harry nodded once. The girl picked up her belongings that had been helping shield her from the cold rain. Harry grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her quickly out of the rain and into the house.

"What the bloody hell are you doing sitting out in a storm like that?!" Harry exclaimed forgetting that the Dursley's were sound asleep just upstairs.

"Hello, Harry," the girl greeted him with a smile. "Long time, no see."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"H-How do you know my name?" he stuttered. The girl sighed impatiently.

"Just get me up the stairs and I'll tell you while I'm unpacking. Deal?" she answered with a slight attitude.

Seeing as he had no other choice; the girl was very demanding; Harry helped the girl carry her things and he brought her up to his room.

"Well, this room is quite…small," the girl said a disgusted tone in her voice. "But I guess it'll have to do." She plopped herself rudely down on Harry's bed.

"Uh… yeah, this is my room," Harry told her.

"Oh… good," the girl sighed. "I thought I would have to stay in this tiny old room for the rest of the summer." She got up off the bed. "Do you mind unpacking my things for me?" the girl asked him, pointing at her suitcase, with an angelic smile on her face.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Yes, I mind!" Harry said rage stirring up inside him.

"Ooo, feisty aren't we?" the girl smirked. Harry took a deep breath greatly regretting letting her into his house. He should've just bloody well left her out in the rain.

"I'll throw you back out in the rain if you don't explain what the hell is going on here, right now!" Harry hissed, remembering that his aunt, uncle, and cousin were still asleep. The girl glanced at the rain smashing against the window in fury.

"Very well," the girl said with a sigh. She sat herself down in Harry's desk chair. "Sit there, Potter," she said pointing to his bed. "I have a lot to tell you, Harry Potter. So you best keep your mind open."

"Go on," Harry urged.

"My name is Allison Potter," the girl said.

"Wait! Potter?"

"I said keep your mind open. I have a lot to tell you!" Allison reminded him. Harry sighed in defeat and let her go on. "I am Allison Potter, the only remaining witch in our family. Harry, I'm your cousin."

"Wait, how?!"

"My father is Matthew Potter, James Potter's younger brother."

"My father didn't have a brother, Allison. You are mistaken," Harry grunted.

"No," Allison corrected. "That's where you're wrong. In truth, you hardly know anything about our family. James did have a brother. His name was Matthew and that's my father," Allison explained.

"Well, if you have a family then why the hell are you here?"

"I'm getting to that!" Allison exclaimed.

"Won't you be quiet; you're going to wake them up!"

"Who?"

"My aunt, uncle, and cousin."

Allison looked at the door as if they might burst in at any moment. Then she turned back to Harry.

"Your parents weren't the only ones killed by Voldemort," Allison muttered. Her voice held a hidden cry almost as if she were wishing what she had said wasn't true.

"Well then, if your parents were killed by Voldemort then where were you in all this mess?" Harry said starting to get angry.

"And you may be the boy-who-lived, but you're certainly not the only person who lived," Allison said. She tucked a piece of hair behind her left ear, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar on the side of her temple that exactly matched the one Harry supported on his own forehead. "We're closer than you may think, Harry."


	2. The Dursleys

After helping Allison unpack her things, Harry retrieved several blankets and a pillow from the hall closet and dropped them on the floor in a messy pile.

"You can sleep there," Harry pointed at the floor. Allison looked at the blankets disgustedly.

"Why don't you sleep there?" Allison asked him matter-of-factly.

"Why are you so… rude?" Harry asked, finally saying his thoughts out loud. Allison looked taken aback.

"I'm rude?" she repeated angrily.

"You're like a spoiled brat!"

Allison's jaw dropped.

"For someone so famous, you are quite rude yourself," Allison retorted. She made up the blankets into a bed as Harry grumbled under his breath. As she finished she stood up. "There, I've made your bed up for you," Allison said gesturing to the blankets.

"I'm not sleeping there!" Harry growled. Allison sighed.

"Well, that was worth enough, I guess," Allison slid under the blankets on the floor. "Thanks for the entertainment, cuz," Allison said. "Night!"

Harry slammed his head down onto his pillow angrily. Allison was like a little annoying sister. But yet, she was the only family he had left now. Harry wondered vaguely why all his relatives positively despised him so. How did Allison get that scar on her head? Was she there when I got mine or did it happen at a different time? How did Allison escape Voldemort just as he had? Did her parents possess the same love as his had for her when trying to save her? And the biggest question of all, why had she chosen tonight to show up on the Dursley's doorstep?

-

The next morning, Harry awoke to a rapping on his door.

"Get up, you insufferable piece of shit, its past 10!" Dudley Dursley's deep voice boomed through the walls. Allison sat up in her blankets. Her back ached and her dark brown hair hung pitiful and limply in her face and over her shoulders in a wavy mess. She brushed it back and looked over at Harry. Dudley's voice had not wakened him up. Allison grabbed her wand out of her pajama pants and pointed it at Harry's back.

"Statictica Electrite," she muttered. A small bolt of lightning climbed its way up Harry's spine and woke him with a fright. He jumped out of bed and landed ungracefully on the floor. Allison pulled back her wand and giggled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry grumbled.

"One of your relatives woke me up," Allison said.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I forgot about the Dursley's…" Harry muttered.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'd like you just fine," Harry snapped.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They don't know you're here," Harry reminded her.

"Oh, is that bad?" Allison asked. She tilted her head to the side a little which made Harry snort a bit of laughter.

"Of course, it's bad! Bet you five galleons that they won't give me dinner tonight or you as a matter of fact."

"I thought you said they might like me," Allison said. Harry pulled on a pair of black sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips and were too long and baggy.

"They don't like anyone, Allison," Harry said opening the door to his room.

"Call me Alli," Allison said as Harry led her to the stairs. Harry glanced at her in acknowledgement. Alli followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Petunia Dursley jumped at the sight. Vernon Dursley's face began to purple. But Dudley's expression was potentially flawless. His jaw dropped open, letting slices of bacon slip out of his fat face and fall to the floor. Alli caught his eyes traveling up and down her body excitedly. He stuck a fist down his jeans to calm himself. Alli looked away disgusted.

"Um, Aunt Petunia, this is Allison Potter," Harry said quietly. Alli smiled at Petunia. Petunia let a weak, pursed smile come through. Vernon was too angry to say a word.

"Is there something you might want to tell us, Harry?" Dudley joked staring completely and fully at Alli's chest. Harry shot Dudley an angry look. "Allison is my cousin," Harry explained. The Dursley's looked astonished. "She came in last night," Harry offered. Yet, they still remained silent. After a while, Harry glanced at Alli. "You might as well sit down and grab a plate. They'll speak up in a little bit. Their too mindless to concept the fact that you're here and they're not dreaming," Harry said dully. Alli shrugged and sat down at the table across from Dudley, who spun immediately in his seat to face her. Vernon gazed, purple faced, at Harry.

"Is she one of your kind?" Vernon asked slightly intimidated.

"Yes," Harry said stiffly taking his seat at the table. The Dursley's eyed Alli very closely that morning as she helped herself to eggs and bacon and a little bit of tea.

"H-Hi," Dudley managed to say a few minutes after she had sat down. Alli looked up.

"You talking to me?" she asked.

"M-My name's D-D-Dudley."

"That's cool," Alli said looking at the wall, uninterested. Dudley plastered a ridiculous smile on his face. Vernon looked down at the newspaper and Petunia continued to stand by the stove, cooking more food.

"I want more bacon, mum!" Dudley ordered.

"Of course, duddy-kins," Petunia smiled.

"Mum! Don't say that in front of… guests!" Dudley demanded turning red.

"Are you sure you want more bacon…duddy-kins, is it? You look rather…" Alli looked him over in all his plump and fat, "stuffed." She smiled at him.

"On second thought, mum," Dudley said just as Petunia placed 6 large slices of bacon on his plate. He looked down at the plate and then up at Alli.

"Well, you are a growing boy," Alli smirked. Dudley shrugged, glad to have Alli's approval, and stuffed 2 slices in his mouth. Harry tried to hide his laughter, unsuccessfully.

"What are you laughing at?!" Dudley exclaimed to him.

"Nothing," Harry said catching Alli's eye and smiling. "Nothing at all."

-

After breakfast, Alli followed Harry back to his room.

"They don't talk much do they?" Alli noticed once they were back in his room. Harry shrugged.

"Probably too shocked to say anything," Harry said jumping back onto his bed lazily.

"They are rather dull."

"Mmm," Harry agreed. Alli examined Harry's desk and found a letter lying open in the center.

_Harry,_

_Meet us at Diagon Alley on Tuesday around noon. Will you? Leaky Cauldron. Don't be late._

_Ron_

"Are we going to Diagon Alley then?" Alli asked.

"What?"

Alli waved the letter in the air.

"Oh…yeah," Harry said.

"Well, best be getting ready," Alli smiled. Alli searched through her suitcases and pulled out dark jeans, a long sleeve black t-shirt, and a long black robe with a hood and an expensive looking gold fastener at the neck.

"Damn," Harry swore.

"'What?" Alli asked laying her clothes out at the edge of his bed.

"That cape must have cost a fortune!"

"Not really," Alli shrugged. "About 20 galleons."

"Holy shit!"

"That's not much for us, Harry. Don't be so contemptible. The Potter's have always been wealthy. Why not take advantage of it?"

Alli grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. Harry's mouth opened in shock at what she had done, right in front of him. She stood in her black bra and white sweatpants at the edge of his bed.

"Do you mind?" Harry mustered.

"Not in the slightest," Alli said with a smile. Her unpredictability was absolutely priceless in Harry's eyes. Despite that she was his cousin; his body craved what it would have if it had been Hermione or Ginny simply undressing in front of him. He shook his head and rolled out of bed.


	3. Meeting the Enemy

"So, this Ron guy," Alli said as she and Harry bounced along on the Knight Bus.

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"Is he cute?"

"How should I know?"

Alli shrugged.

"Are you going to Hogwarts, Alli? I didn't see a letter. And you still owe me an explanation," Harry added.

"Yes, I am," Alli said. "And shoot." All the questions that Harry kept bottled up inside him the whole night came bursting out at once.

"How do you have the same scar as me? How did you escape Voldemort? How old were you when you got it? How old are you now? And why in the world did you wait this long to come find me?"

"What was the first question again?" Alli asked. Harry yelled out in rage. Alli giggled. "My god, I was just joking. Calm down."

"Answer the questions," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I'm 16. I got my scar the same night you got yours. According to Dumbledore, I was in your parent's care when Voldemort came and attacked. I was hidden behind you when Voldemort sent his spell, sideways of course. You got the full blast of it and I got the rest," Alli explained fingering the side of her head. "As for escaping, I have no clue. Maybe it was because I never got the full power of the curse. I don't know…" Her voice died down to a whisper as if she were talking to herself. The knight bus made an abrupt stop at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. The hunchbacked wizard led the two inside where Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were waiting impatiently at the bar.

"Hey guys," Harry smiled. His friends turned around to face him.

"Whoa, where'd you pick up the girl?" Ron smiled raising his eyebrows at Allison.

"She's my cousin," Harry said.

"What? How?" Hermione exclaimed looking at Allison fascinated as if she were an undiscovered species of animal instead of a witch.

"I'll explain later," Harry said brushing the matter aside.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," Hermione said holding out her hand to Alli.

"Alli," she said giving Hermione's hand a small shake. She eyed the Gryffindor patch on Hermione and Ron's black robes.

"Are you a Gryffindor too, Harry?" Alli asked confused.

"Of course. After all, Gryffindor is the best house," Harry smiled. Alli cleared her throat and shifted her shoulder just enough that her black robe fell into place revealing a Slytherin crest on the left side. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"You're Slytherin?" Harry exclaimed.

"Will be," Alli smiled excitedly. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Shall we be going, then?" Hermione asked breaking through the uncomfortable silence.

"If it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood? How wonderful," came a nasty voice from the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Alli swiveled around to see the handsomest boy she had ever laid eyes on. She took in Draco Malfoy's pale skin, white-blond hair, and cold gray eyes. He stood nearly a half a foot taller than she and was sporting the very same cloak complete with the Slytherin crest on the left side. Draco's eyes traveled up and down just as Dudley's had and he smiled when he caught sight of the crest.

"Mmm," Draco smiled licking his lips. "And who's this?" Alli smiled shyly at him. She cleared her throat.

"Um… Allison Potter," she croaked.

"Another Potter?" Draco said interested. "Well, I must say. You're quite an improvement from the others." Alli blushed. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he smiled warmly at her. He held out his hand and Alli took it, but instead of shaking it, Draco brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. Alli continued to blush. Her heart sped up and she started to feel a bit warm in her black cloak.

"We're just leaving, Malfoy," Hermione said. "Come along, boys. Alli?"

"I have to go," Alli said disappointedly to Malfoy. Malfoy nodded. He let her hand drop.

"Will I see you at school, then?" Alli nodded unable to answer. "Well then, I'll look forward to it," Draco smirked. Alli gave him a shy smile and Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I swear it's that stupid charm of his," Hermione explained angrily to Alli who was only half listening. Draco Malfoy. Wonderful. Charming. This year was already starting off great. "I'm sorry, Alli."

"What?" Alli was broken from her daydreams.

"You best watch yourself now that you got Malfoy on your back," Hermione repeated. _I wish._ Alli thought. The foursome bought every supply needed for school. Alli bought a new trunk and brand new designer robes all imprinted with the Slytherin crest. One even had her name embroidered on the hood. Ron had glared jealously at the 20 or so galleons Alli pulled out of her jeans pocket as if it were nothing to be carrying such an amount of money. Hours later, Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione. Him and Alli boarded the Knight Bus when it was starting to get dark. Harry fell asleep on one of the beds as Alli stared serenely out the window at the blurring muggle cars and buildings.


	4. Untouchable

Harry and Alli arrived home late. The Dursley's were all asleep. The only sound that Alli missed was Dudley's snoring in the room next to Harry's.

"Hey, where's Dudley?" Alli whispered noticing the quiet. Harry shrugged.

"Sometimes he stays out late with his friends," Harry said.

"The fat kid has friends," Alli repeated surprised. Harry laughed. "Interesting."

"Well," Harry groaned. "I am going to bed." He clicked off the lamp and once again slammed his head onto the pillow. Alli sighed and left the room. She crossed the dimly lit hall to the small bathroom that she now shared with Harry. She brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her dark brown hair. The sounding of a door clicking, echoing, made her jump.

"Harry?" Alli called quietly. Large feet thumped up the stairs. They seemed to be longer with every step. Alli held her breath. Dudley came down the hallway and Alli peeked out of the bathroom. He looked dizzy, swaying with every step.

"Harry!" Dudley called out. "Come her my punshing bag." Dudley's words were slurred and slow. It was obvious that Dudley had quite a lot to drink tonight. Alli snickered.

"Duddy-kins?" Alli called out from the bathroom. Dudley turned to face her.

"'Ello, Allee."

"Hey, there Mr. Duddy-kins," Alli laughed. Dudley grabbed her arm. Alli's eyes widened startled. "Um, Dudley?"

"Come her, Allee," Dudley said.

"Whoa, Dudley," Alli said slapping his hand.

"Dunft you tousch me. Or I'll uh, tousch you." Dudley fingered the bottom of Alli's lacey black camisole.

"Stop it, Dudley! Right now!" Alli demanded.

"Such a pretty doll. Aren't you?" Dudley stroked Alli's cheek with his free hand. His finger traced from her temple, traced her lightning bolt scar, down her cheek and jaw, down her neck, down her chest. Alli shuddered.

"Get away from me, Dudley," Alli struggled in his grip trying to pry his harsh grip on her arm. Dudley let out a booming laugh. His breath stung with stale beer and liquor. Alli winced. "This isn't funny, Dudley!" Alli said. But now there was more fear in her voice. Dudley, oblivious as he was, seemed to notice… and take advantage of it. He grabbed her other arm as well. Alli tried to get out of his grip.

"One kisshh," Dudley said leaning into her face. Alli turned her face and Dudley's lips crashed up against her cheek. He let one of her arms go just enough so he could close the bathroom door. He fumbled with the lock until Alli was trapped with Dudley. Dudley backed Alli up into the corner. "Come on, baby," Dudley laughed. He grabbed her face in his hands, crushing her, and pushed his lips against hers. Alli gagged. Much worse than his breath, was the taste of his tongue. Alli struggled to push Dudley's fat body away, but his weight was no use against Alli's fragile muscles. Dudley's fat hands slipped up Alli's cami and tickled her stomach. Alli felt tears well up in her eyes. She was helpless against him. When Dudley's let go to take a breath, Alli began to wail.

"Dudley! Stop! Please, let me go! HARRY! HELP ME!" Alli cried. Tears ran down her cheeks. Dudley removed her camisole easily. His fingers reached up in her bra, touched her. His mouth detached itself from hers and began to meet up with where his hands were harassing. "HARRY!"

-

Harry heard Alli's screams and darted from his room. He heard Dudley's drunken laughs and slurs and immediately knew what was happening. He blasted the lock on the bathroom door with a flick of his wand. He bounded for Dudley, jumping on him. Tearing him back. Falling. Crashing. Pain. Alli's screams. Blood. Punches and kicks. And then… silence. Harry threw Alli her cami, who hastily put it back on.

"When will he wake up?" Alli asked. Her voice was hoarse from screaming. Vernon and Petunia were still fast asleep. An earthquake couldn't wake them. Harry shrugged at Alli's question.

"Probably not until morning. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her for the 5th time. Alli nodded. Although, she was not quite sure herself. Dudley gave her quite a scare. She never knew how much lust that boy had hidden under all his fat. "C'mon. Let's get him to bed so my uncle and aunt don't find him here tomorrow." Alli nodded in agreement. The Potters struggled to lift the 200+ pound boy off the ground and then gave up and decided to just drag him to his room. Alli could finally breathe again once she was snuggled under the covers of her made up bed.

"I'm sorry about him, Als," Harry said. Alli shrugged.

"My hotness provoked him. I understand," Alli said smugly. Harry laughed to himself. How much more interesting could his life get?


	5. A Little Bit of Fun

Harry woke up the next morning still exhausted from fighting off Dudley the night before. He rolled over in his bed and noticed that Alli was not lying in her pile of blankets. _Oh no, Dudley!_ Harry bounded out of bed, once again forgetting to put on pants. He seized the doorknob and flung it open, only to reveal that Alli was perfectly safe about to reenter his room. She stood with a coke bottle and a bag of sour cream and onion chips.

"Where did you get that?" Harry wondered aloud gesturing to the food.

"Da pantray," Alli said with a handful of chips in her mouth.

"That's the Dursley's food, Alli! You can't eat it!" Harry snatched the food out of her arms. Alli swallowed and reached for the food.

"They're not even here! Give it back!"

"They'll notice!"

"I don't care. I'm hungry," Alli said stealing a chip from the bag. "Where are they anyways?"

"They're at Dudley's football game." Harry pushed past his cousin into the hallway. Alli tagged along after him following him down the stairs.

"Dudley plays football?" Alli said raising an eyebrow.

"It's quite funny actually," Harry admitted.

"You've seen him?"

"He can't run so he hobbles."

"I would think he'd play goalie."

"His eyes are too tiny to see the ball coming towards him." Alli giggled.

Harry rolled up the chip bag and set it back in its place in the pantry.

"They'll notice a coke gone," Harry told Alli. Alli shrugged.

"It's not like it's a big deal."

Harry turned on her. "Maybe not to you!" he snapped. "But I sure don't want to get in trouble and not have dinner another night. You just don't get it!" He tried to walk away, but Alli stretched out in the doorway.

"What don't I get?"She asked. Harry sighed.

"You don't get that we have no power here, Allison! The Dursley's have the last word. They hate wizards! They're the most muggle people you could possibly find and yet you don't seem to care! They take care of us. What if you provoked them enough that they just decided to kick us out on the streets?"

"Oh, come on. Like you couldn't last a day on the streets!" Alli laughed. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "We're Potters," Alli reminded him. "We get anything we want."

"I'm sorry, but I think you may have mistaken yourself for a Malfoy," Harry snapped. "Excuse me." He pushed past her and stomped up the stairs to his room.

-

"Come on, Harry! Let me in!" Alli banged on his locked bedroom door for the hundredth time. Harry sighed inside his bedroom and angrily twisted the lock and flung the door open. Alli shoved past him into the room carrying, in her arms, a bunch of cords and one of Dudley's game consoles.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Let's have a little bit of fun, shall we?" Alli asked with a giggle.

"You know who you remind me of?"

"Hmm?" Alli answered hooking up the cords behind Harry's microscopic television.

"Dolores Umbridge."

Alli turned on her heel.

"That fat old lady? Eww," Alli said. She turned back to the cords. "There we go. All done," Alli said standing up. She turned on the game and handed Harry a controller.

"Alli, once again, you can't do this!"

"Dudley loves me. He won't mind," Alli said.

"Alli…"

"Don't be so uptight! Loosen up a bit, will you? Pick your character."

Harry sighed, defeated and the fighting game started. Alli beat him 4 times to one.

"Damn girl. How'd you get so good at this?"

"I used to play it all the time back home," Alli told him.

"Home?"

"I lived with Severus Snape for quite a while. When he was off at work, I had a tutor," Alli said just as Harry's mouth dropped open. "Do you know him?"

"Th-That's my potions teacher. H-He…"

"When Dumbledore found Mr. Snape not to be trusted with me, he offered to take me to my cousin, you."

"Dumbledore no longer trusts Snape…" Harry muttered.

"Dumbledore was going to help see me off. But I waved him away and told him I should be fine. Then it started to rain and I didn't get here until late."

"Hmm," Harry said interested. "Do you know why Dumbledore decided not to trust Snape?"

"Beats me," Alli said.

-

"_Where is she?" a snakelike voice hissed through the darkness. _

"_M-Master, she is difficult to get a hold of," another voice said. _

"_You will find a way, Wormtail! Do not fail me!"_

"_We know nothing of her whereabouts, Lord," a third voice said. _

"_Liar!"_

"_We do not know, sir!" the third voice demanded._

"_You lie! Crucio!" _

The screams of the men were drowned out by a loud bang on the bedroom door.

"SHUT UP! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Dudley's voice rang out. Both, Harry and Allison woke with a start. Both were covered in cold sweat.

"Alli?" Harry whispered.

"I'm awake. Did you see?"

"We had the same dream?"

"I'm not sure."

"The one with Voldemort, Wormtail, and the other man."

"Yes."

"Strange…"

"Do you know the third man?"

"His voice… it sounded familiar. It was too dark…"

"I couldn't see either."

"I have a lot of dreams like this."

"I don't. Harry, I'm scared."

"It'll be fine."

"Are they true?"

"It's hard to tell. Go back to sleep. We leave for school tomorrow," Harry reminded her.

"Good night."


	6. Hermione's Warning

_I lay on soft silky sheets. The room is dark. Shadows are lurking. I hear someone take a deep breath. I look up. A pale skinned boy, white-blond hair, cold gray eyes. Soft breath on my neck. His fingers draw circles on my stomach. Smooth, warm skin brushes my chest. His fingers entangle in my hair. He brings his mouth down to mine. Soft, so soft. He moves in a rhythmic beat of my heart. His tongue slips in between my lips. He pushes my thigh away with his knee. I'm lost in his kiss, his skin glowing, the heat intensifying, pressure below my hips. It hurts. I tear my mouth away and cry out. He shushes me. A silky, soothing voice helps me stay calm. It'll be alright. I'm safe. Dizzy, so dizzy. His tongue dances on my neck. Then my collar bone. Then my chest. Then lower. I whimper. The pressure getting too strong again. I close my legs only for them to be pushed away by his knee again. He whispers my name against my breast. And once again I am calm. More pressure, more heat. I cry out, but my body welcomes it. And then it is gone, leaving only a light throbbing feel. His velvet tongue kisses my stomach, and then my hip bone. His fingers brush a part of me, making me tingle with delight. I giggle wishing for more. He tastes my thigh. This makes me uncomfortable. His fingers touch me again. I'm scared. I don't know how to stop it. Oh, what is his name? It's impossible for me to think. I want it to stop. I will it to. STOP!_

"Alli, wake up!" Harry shook her.

"Stop…" Alli muttered. "Stop…please stop."

"We have to get ready."

"Huh?" Alli whispered opening her eyes.

"The Weasley's want us at the Burrow in an hour," Harry explained.

"Oh! Right…"

"Get up!" Harry pulled the pillow out from under Alli's head. Alli groaned and rolled out of bed. Harry's trunk was already snapped shut and ready to go. She quickly picked up everything that she could find belonging to her and dumped it in a messy pile into her trunk. She closed her trunk down with her foot while hobbling around trying to find her way through her shirt.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked sticking his head into his bedroom after getting something to eat.

"Almost." Alli ran a brush through her soft curls. Minutes later, Alli and Harry stood in the Dursley's backyard. Harry cast a quick levitating charm on their trunks. Alli picked up her broomstick. Harry caught a glance the handle. Firebolt XL 2000.

"Bloody hell," Harry swore.

"What?"

"A Firebolt XL 2000?!"

"Oh," Alli smirked. "Yeah, it doesn't come out until next year."

"H-How'd you get it?" he touched the dark polished handle delicately. Alli shrugged.

"I have my ways."

"And I hate you for it," Harry said with an evil glare. Alli giggled and mounted.

"Catch me if you can!" She winked. The Dursley's cowered in their living room behind the couch as Alli took off into the sky, her things following closely behind her. Harry jumped on his Firebolt and flew after her.

-

Harry and Allison arrived at the Burrow well past noon. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Harry, forcing him into a tight embrace.

"You didn't arrive on time! We thought something terrible must have happened!" she exclaimed as the rest of the family, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione, came rushing after her.

"We thought you had…"

"…been attacked by Death Eaters," Fred and George chanted. They took in the sight of the young witch standing beside Harry. She shared his same dark colored hair, but her eyes were a magnetic blue. "Who's this?" Fred asked sauntering over to Allison.

"Allison Potter," Harry replied. Mrs. Weasley pulled Alli into one of her choking hugs.

"Oh, Allison, we're so glad you're here with us. And you are going to accompany my sons and Ginny off to Hogwarts, aren't you, as well?"

"Yes, I am," Alli answered.

"Well, I'm glad Ginny will have another friend to play with," Mrs. Weasley smiled. Ginny blushed.

"So, you're a Potter?" George smirked at Alli.

"She's Harry's cousin!" Ron piped up. Fred and George noticed the excitement in his voice.

"I think Ronnie has a new crush!" Fred told George.

"You know what, Fred? I think you're right." The boys laughed and teased Ron, who, of course, turned bright red.

"Alright, boys, that's enough," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded. "Let's get you some lunch. You must be starving." Mrs. Weasley took Harry and Alli into the house. Alli looked around a little disgusted.

"I thought you said this was like the best place in the world besides Hogwarts," Alli muttered under her breath to Harry.

"It is! Just look at it!"

"It looks rather like a dirty poor people's house to me."

"Go on, sit down, and help yourself," Mrs. Weasley offered. Alli glanced at the home-baked food in front of her.

"You know, I'm not really hungry," Alli said rudely. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Alright, well you may go up to Ginny's room and rest if you like."

Alli nodded once. Ginny caught her eye and Alli followed her up two flights. The stairs creaked whenever any weight was set upon them. Ginny seemed not to care, but Alli was horrified. Ginny led Alli into the smallest room she had ever seen. The ceiling was slanted and low. If Alli were to stand on her tiptoes she might hit her head. There were three small single beds with dirty and ratted bed sheets and each with a bright red and gold quilt along with a pillow. An old dresser with three tiny drawers and a small closet that looked nearly empty. Two trunks were stacked in the corner by the only light in the room. Alli cleared her throat and willed herself not to say anything. This room was about 6 times smaller than her room back at Grimmauld Place where she lived with Severus Snape.

"We go to Hogwarts tomorrow," Ginny said.

"Yep."

"You can sit by me on the train if you like," Ginny offered.

"Sure," Alli smiled.

"You'll have to go in with all the first years to get sorted. If you get into Gryffindor we'll be in the same dormitory."

"Mmm."

"Do you want to be in Gryffindor?"

"Not particularly," Alli said.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, then--"

"Slytherin," Alli said. Ginny looked down.

"You're in Slytherin?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you… I didn't think you seemed…well, you don't have to sit by me on the train if you don't want to," Ginny said. She kept her head down and refused to look at Alli.

"Ginny? Is everything alright?" Alli asked concerned for her new friend.

"Um, yes; I'm fine," Ginny mumbled. "I'll, um, come check on you later then." Ginny hurried out of the room leaving Alli in shock.

"What the fuck?" Alli muttered to herself. She clambered onto the rough sheets and pulled the Gryffindor colored quilt up over her head.

-

"_You've come to me. What news do you have on the girl?" Voldemort hissed through the same darkness. _

"_I talked to Severus, my Lord. He says Dumbledore has caught onto him. He's removed the girl from Grimmauld and relocated," a second voice said. _

"_Well, where is she now? You must keep her under close watch. She is dangerous!" Voldemort's snake-like voice grew angry. _

"_According to my son, she is with the Potter boy now. They will be leaving for school tomorrow."_

"_Follow her! Do not let her out of our sight! If you help me, Lucious, there shall be great rewards in the end."_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"_You may go."_

-

"Let's get up, girls! Up, up, up!" Mrs. Weasley called early the next morning. Alli awoke from her nightmares. The room was dark with only the small lamp on in the corner. Hermione, Ginny, and Allison all rolled out of their warm beds and got dressed. Ginny left the room as fast as she could secretly eager to get away from her new Slytherin friend.

"Did you stab Ginny with a quill or something?" Hermione asked Alli. "She's acting rather odd."

"No," Alli said. "I dunno what's wrong with her. She started acting like that yesterday. Maybe it was something I said…"

Hermione shrugged.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. I don't think we got properly acquainted yesterday. I came up to Ginny's room and you were already asleep." Hermione held out her hand to Alli.

"Allison Potter," Alli smiled shaking Hermione's hand.

"Are you excited?" Hermione squealed to her.

"About going to school? Sure, I guess," Alli shrugged.

"What classes are you taking?"

"Honors Transfiguration, AP Charms, AP Potions, Honors Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then Quidditch P.E., AP Psychology, Honors Astronomy, and AP Care of Magical Creatures," Alli recited. "What about you?"

Hermione's mouth dropped.

"All those AP and Honors classes? Are you sure you can handle it?"

Alli waved her hand in the air.

"It's not a big deal."

"Well, for my schedule, I have AP Transfiguration, AP Charms, Honors Potions, and Honors DADA, AP Ancient Runes, AP Muggle Studies, Honors Astronomy, and AP Herbology," Hermione announced.

"Nice," Alli smirked.

"We'll probably have AP Charms and Honors DADA, and Honors Astronomy together," Hermione smiled. "Well, if you're in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw that is. What house are you planning to be sorted into?"

"Slytherin," Alli announced with a smile. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"We're about to leave," Ron announced entering the room without knocking.

"We're coming," Hermione and Alli told him.

"Alright, then." He shut the door.

"I bet that was it," Hermione said getting dressed.

"What?"

"Ginny hates Slytherins."

Alli felt offended.

"Why?"

Hermione shrugged. Her silence made Alli wonder if Hermione was telling the whole story.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione said. She grabbed her trunk and dragged it out of the room. Alli shuddered hearing the trunk hit every fragile stair as Hermione descended into the kitchen.

-

By eleven o'clock, the Weasleys, the Potters, and Hermione had all boarded the Hogwarts Express. Ron led Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Allison to a compartment.

"It's a little squished in here isn't it?" Alli said stiffly.

"The last empty compartment is down there a bit. Why don't you go sit there?" Ginny offered glaring at Alli.

"Alright then," Alli smiled. "Hermione, come with me?"

"Sure," Hermione said standing up. Ron looked disappointed that Alli was leaving.

"Hermione is staying with us," Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm protectively.

"It's alright, Ginny. I'll see you at school, hmm?"

Hermione walked with Alli down to the last empty compartment. As soon as they sat down though, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was none other than, Draco Malfoy.

"Mmm," Draco said licking his lips. "What do we have here?"

Alli immediately recognized him from her dream earlier.

"It's the new Potter and the Mudblood. Yum."

"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione begged.

"No, that's alright. I think I should like to stay here." He said this looking at Alli. Alli caught his eye, nervously, and moved over so he could sit down. "How have you been, Miss Potter?" he asked as soon as the train started moving. Sunlight streamed through the compartment window making Alli's hair golden and her eyes sparkle.

"Fairly well, you?"

"I've been…" his eyes moved away from her face, down her body, lingering on her chest, and back up, "distracted," he finished in a cold, deep voice that was creepily seductive.

"How so?" Hermione asked. Malfoy turned his gray eyes on her. "Oh just little…things," he said in a sexy, tempting voice. His tongue traced the outline of his lips, licentiously, at Hermione. She shuddered. Malfoy turned back to Alli.

"Will you do me the honor of sitting with me in the Great Hall for dinner tonight?" Malfoy asked.

"I should love to," Alli smiled. "What was your name again?" Malfoy face fell in disappointment.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he told her.

"Draco Malfoy," Alli repeated trying it out. "Like that guy on the news that day that got arrested for running down the streets of London wearing nothing but a thong?"

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed. Alli smiled at him. Hermione tried to cover up her laughter.

"I'm sorry, but that was good," Malfoy said holding his hand out to her. Alli gave him a low five. Malfoy grabbed her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze, his fingers entwining around her wrist. His fingers moved over something on her wrist and Alli winced. A concerned reaction swept over Malfoy's face as he turned over her hand. Along Alli's wrist were several deep crisscrossed red cuts. Alli jerked her hand away and pulled her sleeve over her arm.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked. Alli turned to look out the window.

"It's nothing," she muttered. Hermione and Malfoy were silent.

"Excuse me," Hermione muttered using the awkward moment to head for the restroom. As soon as she closed the door, Malfoy took Hermione's seat across from Alli.

"That wasn't nothing," Malfoy said in a serious, concerned tone.

"It might as well have been," Alli snapped.

"You did it intentionally, didn't you?" he accused. Alli looked down and didn't answer. "Allison." She looked up at him. A few tears escaped the corners of her eyes. "Will you tell me?" Malfoy pleaded.

"I don't want to talk about it, Draco."

Malfoy sighed.

"Fair enough." He held up his arms in surrender.

"If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" Alli asked moving to the edge of her seat.

"I promise," Malfoy said. "Malfoy's honor."

Alli smiled.

"Come closer," she muttered. Malfoy moved to the edge of his seat so their legs leaned against one another and their faces only inches apart. "Do you know Severus Snape?"

Malfoy nodded.

"The potions teacher."

"Mmm-hmm," Alli said. "I was living with him for a while under Dumbledore's orders after my parents were murdered." Alli fingered her hidden scar. "He would come home late from work nearly every night and…" Alli's voice started to tremble. "He would come up to my room and demand that I let him in. Sometimes… I would forget to keep the door locked…and--" Alli began to cry. She put her head down into her knees trying to calm herself. Malfoy was caught off guard. He put his hand on her head and slid it down her cheek. Alli lifted her head.

"Allison," Malfoy whispered. He wiped away a few of her tears with his thumb. Alli caught his eye. He leaned in closer. For the split second their lips met, Draco tasted the salt of her tears on his tongue. He jumped and backed off. "I'm sorry, Alli. I didn't mean to--"

"No," Alli corrected him. "It's okay." Draco licked his lips and held her face in his hands. Alli let him kiss her again. Her head felt light. The way his tongue traced along her bottom lip felt almost comforting like going to sleep after a long day. She welcomed him letting her lips part. The moment their tongues touched, Alli leaned back, using her hands to hold her up on the seat. Draco followed her mouth until he was on his knees on the floor of the compartment, using her body for support. His hands combed back through her hair and his finger traced past her scar. He jolted and let go. "What?" Alli muttered with her eyes still closed. His touch lingered on her scar.

"You…" Malfoy tucked the piece of hair that covered her scar, behind her ear. He traced it with his finger. "Where did you get that?"

"I--"

"Oh…I, um, did I interrupt anything?" Hermione asked sliding the door open. Alli sat up and Malfoy climbed back into his seat.

"No, its fine," Alli muttered. Malfoy was still looking at her curiously.

"Alli, can I see you out in the hallway for a minute?" Hermione asked looking from Malfoy to Alli. Alli cleared her throat.

"Um, sure, yeah." Alli followed Hermione out into the hallway leaving Malfoy alone. "What do you need?"

"Don't play dumb, Allison. I saw you guys," Hermione said. Alli looked down. "Let me just tell you something, alright. Malfoy is a bad guy. You don't want to get involved with him, understand me?"

"Yeah, but why?" Alli asked.

"Does it matter why? His father is a Death Eater and it's _Malfoy_ for heaven's sake, Alli. Just promise me you'll try to stay away from him," Hermione warned.

"I'll do whatever I feel like," Alli snapped.

"I know better than you, Alli! I'm trying to protect you! He's not a good guy!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Alli growled. "You... filthy little Mudblood."

Hermione inhaled a short breath.

"How dare you!"

"Leave me alone. What you say doesn't matter to me. As a matter of fact, I quite like Draco so shove off!" Alli knocked her shoulder with her own, making Hermione stumble against the wall, as she walked back into the compartment.

"You defended me," Malfoy muttered disbelieving.

"That's what friends do, isn't it?" Alli smiled.

"My kiss must have had some effect on you," Malfoy smiled backing her against the compartment door.

"I think it may be wearing off," Alli said licking her lips. Malfoy laughed and pressed his lips against hers. "Yum," Alli whispered between kisses. Malfoy reached behind her and locked the compartment door. Alli shuddered and drew away. Malfoy moved his lips near her ear and continued kissing her. "Not yet, Malfoy," she muttered unlocking the door and pushing him away. Draco smirked.

"Are you implying something?"

Alli raised her eyebrows in reply still licking her lips.


	7. Summer Fling

The train let out a long slow whistle when it arrived at Hogwarts later that night.

"Wake up," Draco whispered in Allison's ear. Her head was tilted against the wall of the compartment, asleep, while Draco and Hermione sat awkwardly neither of them talking. Alli opened her eyes.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We're here," Hermione said gathering her things. Alli groaned.

"I want to sleep," she muttered.

"C'mon. I'll help you stand," Draco laughed helping her up. Alli smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Drop the charm, Malfoy, for all of our sakes," Hermione told him. Malfoy ignored her. Everyone filed out of the train. Tiny first years walked around confused.

"Firs' years over here!" Hagrid, the half-giant Hogwarts gamekeeper, called.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall. There's something I need to take care of," Alli told Malfoy. She spied Professor McGonagall and pushed past the crowd.

"I see you've made it here in one piece," McGonagall observed.

"Yes, Professor," Alli smiled.

"Very well, Miss Potter; follow me."

Alli followed McGonagall into the castle where the Headmaster was standing by the Grand Staircase awaiting the students.

"Ah, Miss Potter," Dumbledore greeted her.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. It's nice to see you again," Alli smiled.

"We're so glad to have you with us. How was your trip?"

"Doable."

"Wonderful, wonderful. Would you accompany me into the Great Hall for a moment, Allison?"

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, Professor," Alli smiled at McGonagall. McGonagall nodded and retreated to the doors.

"I have a feeling, Miss Potter, that you may get some attention while you are here," Dumbledore explained to Alli. "Some wanted and some unwanted." He looked down at her through his half-moon spectacles. Alli acknowledged him to go on. "Nevertheless, you will be sorted tonight and you will attend class tomorrow. Whether or not you feel the need to explain your past is up to you, not I or anyone else. But I warn you, do keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I took you from Grimmauld Place to keep you safe. As you know, I no longer trust Professor Snape for he has had reason to be associated with that of Lord Voldemort. I have no knowledge of what Lord Voldemort knows, but if you _see _anything. I want you to report it to one of our trusted professors."

"I understand, Professor," Alli said.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me, Allison?" Dumbledore asked. There was an odd feeling of déjà vu to this that Alli could not pinpoint. She thought back to her nightmares that she and Harry had shared.

"No, sir; nothing," Alli lied. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well."

-

"Farrah Miller!" Professor McGonagall called. A young witch with brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles sat down on the stood. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Courtney Hill!"

"Mmm…Hufflepuff!"

"Carlos Hernandez!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Allison Potter!" McGonagall called. Alli ignored the whispers beside her.

"Allison _Potter?_ Like Harry Potter?"

"She does look kind of like him."

"She's too old to be a first year."

Alli walked carefully up the two stairs to the platform and sat uncomfortably on the tiny stool. It rocked back and forth under her weight. McGonagall touched the hat to Alli's head.

"Another Potter?!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed. "Mmm, very well. This one is different. I see great power in you. Very smart, too. You're brave and loyal. Oh, yes, loyal. But there is more, a hidden darkness. Yes, and just to be safe…SLYTHERIN!"

Alli smirked. She caught Draco's eye from across the hall, a wicked secretive smile plastered across his face. She went over to the Slytherin table to sit by him.

"Ugh, that was horrifying," Alli complained.

"I thought it was funny," Draco smiled. Someone behind Alli cleared their throat. Alli turned around. A girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes stood there with her arms folded.

"You're in my seat, bitch," the girl snapped.

"Leave it alone, Pansy," Draco told her. "This is Pansy Parkinson, Alli."

"Oh yes, I've heard of you," Alli smirked. Pansy raised a nasty eyebrow. "You're that girl that dropped out last year and got sent to rehab!" Pansy flicked out her wand.

"Hey, whoa, guys," Draco said putting his palm to the end of Pansy's wand. Alli sneered at her. "Alli," Draco scolded. "Pansy, you can sit across from me, okay?"

"Humph," Pansy snorted. She turned on her heel and head around the table.

"Does she always walk with her nose in the air?" Alli observed.

"Hey, you don't need to be such a bitch, okay. Chill," Draco said coldly. Pansy sat down across from Draco. She grabbed his hands that were folded on the table and laced them with her own fingers.

"So, baby, how'd the rest of your summer go? You seemed a little shaken up before you left," Pansy told him. Alli narrowed her eyebrows and listened in.

"I had some…business to attend to," Draco said distantly. He rubbed his arm.

"Well, I missed you. Why didn't you answer any of my letters?"

"I was busy," Draco said.

"So busy that you couldn't send me a reply?"

"Just drop it, Pansy," Draco said glancing at Alli.

"Well, how about you make it up to me then, huh?" Pansy asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked shooting his eyes back to Pansy. Pansy leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear. Alli managed to catch the drift of what she said.

"Tonight at 1 am in the common room and we'll renew a little of that summer fun," Pansy whispered. Draco smirked. Alli had a feeling he was going to go through with it, too. Pansy smiled, happy to have Draco back on her side instead of Alli's. Alli shot Draco a glare. After a silent dinner, Alli followed the Slytherin crowd to the common room deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Malfoy?" Alli snapped grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him into a corner of the common room. "What the fuck?!"

"What?" Malfoy said innocently.

"You sit here and make out with me on the whole train ride here and then just turn on me to go sleep with some other girl?" Alli asked.

"Let me explain," Malfoy offered.

"Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe I should just stay away from you."

"Alli, listen, don't…" Alli had begun to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm and twisted her around to face him.

"Pansy was a summer fling, okay? It had already faded by the time I met you, I promise."

"Then why'd you agree to her for tonight, huh?"

"I…" Malfoy started, but then he realized he had no way to cover it and he stayed silent.

"Just what I thought," Alli said. She brushed past him and stomped up to her dorm. Malfoy leaned against the stone cold wall and sighed, angrily.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Pansy asked coming up to him.

"Nothing."

"Are you still doing me tonight?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"I don't know right now, okay."

Pansy sighed.

"Draco!" she whined. "What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me! You tell me everything."

"I do not tell you everything, Pansy. If you knew everything about me then you would know by now that it's over between us if you call what we had over summer anything at all," Malfoy said coldly. Pansy's heart dropped. Malfoy started to walk away.

"Well… then would it help to tell you that I'm pregnant?" Pansy said. Malfoy stopped and turned around.

"You…you're pregnant?" Malfoy muttered. Pansy smiled and immediately Malfoy knew that she was faking. "Stop lying, Pansy. Nothing you say right now is going to make me want you back."

"What about something I do?" Pansy muttered. She unbuttoned the first button on her shirt revealing more cleavage than was necessary. Malfoy was silent. He glanced behind him. The common room was unoccupied except for two girls making out on the couch. When he turned back to Pansy, her white blouse hung open. "I'm all ready for you, Malfoy," Pansy whispered getting her face close to his. She kissed his lips seductively. Malfoy pushed her away. "Stop trying to resist, Draco. I know you want to." She kissed him again and Malfoy pushed her against the wall, his hands sliding up her sides, pulling down her shirt. It fell to the floor at his feet. "Let's go…to…your dorm," Pansy said between kisses.

"Mmm…here's fine," Malfoy muttered. He backed her up against the side of the couch, climbing over her, as she reclined back against it. He kicked off his shoes and tugged at her skirt. Pansy had just gotten his jeans unzipped and his shirt off when Professor Snape entered the common room.

"Draco," Pansy muttered worried. Draco moved his mouth down her neck and had his hands behind her back struggling to get her bra off.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape called. Draco ignored him finally succeeding in unhooking Pansy's bra.

"Draco…" Pansy whispered again.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape called again. He trudged over to the couch and pushed against Malfoy's shoulders forcing him to sit up. "15 points from Slytherin for not answering me when I called you and 30 points for disorderly sexual conduct for both of you," Snape growled. "Mr. Malfoy this is your 1st warning this year. Let's keep it that way and not follow in the same steps as you did last year." Malfoy shot Pansy an angry glare, grabbed his clothes, and went to the boy's dorm.


	8. Ginny's Story

"_Lucious, your son has been of great help to me," Voldemort hissed. _

"_I gave him your orders, my Lord," Lucious answered._

"_There is one more thing."_

"_Yes, my Lord?"_

"_Once the boy has control and her trust, I want him to bring her to me."_

"_But my Lord, what is to become of the girl?"_

"_You will not question my decisions, Lucious! Do as I say!"_

"_Yes, my Lord. What of my son?" _

"_Your son will be rewarded, Lucious." Voldemort curved his lips into something resembling a smile. "Very greatly rewarded." _

_-_

Allison Potter woke up in cold sweat the next morning. As her nightmares continued, she started to worry about this girl that they the men always mentioned. Alli had a feeling she knew the answer of what was to become of the girl. Voldemort was either planning on getting her to join him or just simply kill her. Alli shuddered. She longed for another dream about Draco. Until, she remembered what had happened the night before. Alli shook her head trying to rid herself of last night's argument. He was so mean. It wasn't fair! Alli quickly threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt and left the dorm. Draco was sitting on the couch by the fire, reading. When she walked in, he looked up.

"Allison!" He said excitingly. He jumped off the couch and caught up to her. Alli ignored him. She quickened her pace. "I need to talk to you," Draco said matching her pace. Alli was silent. "Um, how did you sleep?" Alli glanced at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"I…uh," Draco rubbed the back of his neck. They left the common room and began to head up the stairs. Draco ran up the stairs and stood in front of her. "Listen. I'm sorry about last night. It was stupid, I--"

"Save it, Malfoy," Alli said trying to get by.

"I'm not letting you through until I finish what I need to say," Draco said. Alli stopped. "I don't like Pansy anymore. I never liked her."

"Oh that's reassuring," Alli muttered. Draco grabbed her arm forcefully.

"I like you, Allison, okay? Just listen to me for a minute." Alli struggled against his grip.

"Leave me alone," Alli growled.

"No! I wouldn't have kissed you on the train if I felt like it wasn't over between me and Pansy, but she caught me off guard last night. She didn't know that I left her during the summer. She didn't catch on. It's her fault, not mine. Don't blame it on me, thinking that I still want her," Draco took a deep breath. "Because I don't, Allison. I want you." Alli kept her glare fixed on his face.

"Move out of my way," she ordered. Draco let her arm go and let her pass. Once she had climbed the stairs and turned the corner, Draco leaned his back against the wall and hung his head.

"Damn it, this is going to be harder than I thought." He ran his hand through his hair nervously and jogged up the rest of the stairs.

Alli spied Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione at breakfast. As she made her way over there, all three looked up and glared at her.

"Traitor," Harry said when she walked up.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Alli demanded.

"I can't believe you're in Slytherin!" Ron burst out. Alli took a step back.

"So is that what this is all about?" Alli asked. Hermione looked down. "Harry, please, it's important!" Alli said turning back to him. Harry sighed.

"I'll be right back you guys." He followed Alli just outside of the Great Hall.

"I had another one of those creepy dreams again last night," Alli told him. "What about you?"

"Yeah. I've learned to get used to them."

"Harry, are those nightmares really happening somewhere where Voldemort is in hiding?"

Harry shook his head.

"I dunno, Allison. It's hard to tell. Voldemort can make us see whatever he wants us to see. It could be that he doesn't even know that we know this and we're somehow tapping into his mind or memory while we're asleep subconsciously."

"It's scaring me, Harry," Alli said. "I think Voldemort's going to kill that girl."

"I don't know. It seems slow right now."

"Should we alert Dumbledore?"

"No, it's not of high importance right now. Do me a favor, Als, don't get too caught up in this. Just eat, sleep, and study. Everything will be fine."

"You forgot sex," Alli muttered.

"Sorry, eat, sleep, study, and have sex," Harry laughed. Alli smiled. She headed for the Great Hall, but before she walked through the doorway, Harry called out, "You would've done fine in Gryffindor, Alli." She waved at him and went to sit down at the Slytherin table. As soon as she sat down and started to fill her plate, Draco slid in beside her.

"Can I sit by you?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Alli muttered not wanting to deal with him again.

"So, have you decided to forgive me yet?"

Alli sighed. "Not quite."

"You know if you keep being so cold like this, I'm gonna lose interest and you'll lose your chance," Draco warned her.

"Whoo-hoo," Alli said sarcastically.

"Would you like some pumpkin juice?" Draco offered holding the ladle. Alli glanced at it.

"Yes, thank you," Alli said. Draco took her goblet and poured juice into it. Alli avoided his eyes.

"Are you alright? You seem sick."

"I'm tired."

"I was gonna go out to the grounds today after 2nd period. Would you like to come?"

"For what?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do a little practice for Quidditch tryouts. You know warm up a bit."

"I suppose. Only if I have no homework," Alli said. Draco smiled a true genuine smile. Alli couldn't help, but smile back at him. When Alli was finished eating, she left the table with Draco tagging along behind her. "Why are you following me?" Alli asked turning on her heel halfway back to the common room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?" Draco asked getting inches from her face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you are. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll leave you alone if you really want me to. But I have to say, it'll be pretty boring around here without me. You'll be so alone and no one will talk to you." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And you'll go crazy and go off screaming unforgiveable curses at anyone who talks to you." This made Alli smile and giggle. "Oh, so I'm making you laugh now, am I?" Draco smiled.

"Stop it. I'm trying to be mad at you," Alli said unable to place her angry face back on. Draco backed her up into a wall.

"Am I still bothering you?" he blew into her face.

"Of course," Alli said with a smile.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered.

"I--" Alli met him halfway. The soft luring tingle of his lips danced along hers. She felt as if she were drowning. She drew a quick breath only to dive right back in. He took a step towards her. His finger traced over her scar delicately. Back and forth, up and down the lightning bolt. He combed his fingers through her hair. Alli pulled away. "I forgive you," she whispered. Draco smiled at her. He gave her one more quick kiss.

"I have to go," Draco told her.

"Where?"

"I need to talk to Snape about a couple of things real quick. I'll meet you on the grounds after 2nd period. Bring your broomstick," Draco told her. Alli nodded. "See you." Draco took off in the other direction towards Snape's office. Ginny Weasley suddenly came rushing down the Grand Staircase.

"Allison, I need to talk to you," Ginny said quickly. Alli looked at her confused.

"Um…okay. Talk."

"It's about Draco Malfoy," Ginny said. Alli smiled.

"Go on."

"Alli, you need to stay away from him," Ginny told her.

"Oh, not you too," Alli groaned.

"No, I told Hermione to warn you thinking that she'd probably do a better job than I would, but you didn't listen. And I don't think you will until I tell you the whole story." Alli swallowed nervously.

"Uh huh, I'm listening."

"I went out with Draco last year at the beginning of the year. He acted the same way I just saw him act towards you."

"Wait, you were spying on me?"

"It's for the best, Alli. Now listen, he uses his charm and his looks to get you to believe him, Alli. But he's going to turn you against us. He'll try to convince you that what we're saying isn't true so you have to promise me that you won't tell him a word of our conversation. Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Go on!"

"Alli… Draco…h-he raped me," Ginny confided. Alli was silent. "Our relationship got to the point where he wanted more than I wanted to give him and… he did it without asking. That's all he wants from you, Alli. Please don't get too involved. It's for your own good."

"Well, what if I want the same thing?" Alli retorted.

"Oh god, he's already got you on his side. See what I mean, Alli? He's using his charm and he's already turning you away from us. Don't you see?"

"Why do you care, Ginny? I thought you were mad at me," Alli said.

"I don't like Slytherins, Alli."

"So you're just being stereotypical then?"

"Yes, but please. Right now I'm trying to be a friend. I'm trying to help you. Just please, please will you think on it?"

Alli sighed.

"I'll think about it. Thank you for warning me, Ginny. But I'm pretty sure I've got him under control. I'm a little bit different than you so maybe I can get something better out of our relationship than he got out of yours."

"What exactly are you trying to get out of it?"

Alli just smiled at her. "I'll talk to you later, Ginny. But thank you."

Ginny nodded. Alli headed back towards the dungeons.

"Be careful, Allison," Ginny whispered after her.


	9. Hysteria

After 2nd period, AP Potions, Alli was gathering her books together. She was struggling to hurry. Everyone had already left the room and Alli didn't like the feeling of being alone in a room with Severus Snape. She threw her bag over her shoulder and stuffed her wand in her pocket. She was about to leave when that silky voice called to her.

"Allison," Snape called. "Would you mind coming here for a moment?"

Alli groaned inwardly. She was anxious to meet Draco out on the grounds.

"Um, Professor, I have some prior commitment. Can we talk some other time?" Alli asked.

"Don't use that school talk with me, Allison. Why not just call me Severus? You always used to do that, Allison." Snape sauntered towards her. Alli felt like she was about to be murdered the way Snape had that glint in his eye. Alli swallowed her fear.

"I have to go, Professor," she muttered. She turned and headed for the door. Snape jumped in front of her, closing the chamber door, her only exit.

"No need to be rude, Allison. I only want to chat," he said getting close to her face.

"You want more than just a chat," Alli spat. "I know you too well." Snape reached down and twisted a piece of Alli's hair softly that hung near her chest.

"You could always get to know me _better._"

Alli gulped.

"You remember don't you, Allison?" Snape sneered.

"Professor…" Alli managed. Her breath was lost as Snape cornered her. He laughed manically.

"Don't try to run, or I'll just hurt you worse." Alli felt her fear coming back up. Nervous sweat broke out across her forehead and her eyes began to burn with scared tears.

"P-Please," Alli whispered.

"Undress," Snape ordered. Alli whimpered. "_Undress!_" Snape's hand hit her full across the face. Alli's hands shook as she undid the first button on her white blouse.

-

Draco sat by the huge tree leaning over the lake after second period. Every time he heard something, he would look up in hopes that it was Alli. _Where is she?_

-

Snape drew circles on Alli's bare stomach with his finger.

"It's been so long," Snape said silkily. Alli couldn't breathe. His mouth went to her neck. His tongue sucked and his teeth scraped against her skin. Alli was shaking uncontrollably, chocking on hot tears spilling down her face. Snape's cold clammy hands felt her up. His fingers began to play with the fastener of her bra. Alli wanted to scream, to run, but Snape was suffocating her. Snape unhooked her bra and slowly began to slid it down her arms.

"_Help!!_" Alli cried. She struggled out of Snape's clutches. Snape pulled back his fist and punched Alli in the head and then the shoulder. Alli's lip began to bleed and her eye became swollen. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. _I want to die!!_

-

Draco stood up and kicked a rock into the Lake. He picked his bag and books out of the dirt and trudged up the hill towards the castle. _She ditched me_. Draco shook his head and growled to himself angrily. When he reached the castle, he asked several people if they had seen Alli. No one knew where she was. Defeated, he began to retreat to the common room alone.

-

Alli woke up a few minutes later on the floor of the potions classroom. Alli struggled to get back into her clothes. She grabbed her bags and books as quickly as possible. Snape was no where in sight, but she didn't want to find him again. She rushed out of the Potions classroom in haste. She hid her face in her books and ran towards the common room. Suddenly, Alli hit something very hard and fell to the floor. Her head bounced against the hard floor awkwardly and Alli passed out.

-

Her head ached, her back ached, her shoulder ached, everything hurt. Alli moaned uncomfortably and try to roll over.

"Is she awake, Mr. Malfoy?" Alli heard a woman ask.

"I think she's waking up," Draco's voice answered. It seemed very close. _Draco. I was supposed to meet him. Draco? Where are you? Is that you?_

"Draco…" Alli whispered.

"Yes, are you alright?"

"Help me; don't let him hurt me…" Alli muttered.

"Don't let her speak. It'll just exhaust her," the woman ordered.

"Shh," Draco shushed her.

"Save me, Draco. He's going to hurt me…"

"Allison, it's alright. You can't talk now. Be quiet," Draco whispered. He stroked her head with his fingers.

"Give her these, Mr. Malfoy. I'll be right back," the nurse said. She handed him a cup with 3 pills in it. The only pill he recognized was a painkiller. The nurse left the hospital wing closing the doors behind her.

"Alli, you're going to need to open your mouth for me, alright," Draco whispered soothingly. Alli opened her mouth. Draco put one of the pills on the back of her tongue. "Swallow." Alli obeyed. After she had taken all the pills, Draco said, "Alright open your mouth one more time for me." And when she did, Draco leaned down and kissed her. Alli jumped, surprised at his touch. When he sat back up, Alli was still reaching for him. Draco laughed. She struggled to open her eyes. One was swollen shut, but she took in the whole pretty picture of Draco with the other. Suddenly, Alli began to remember what had happened. Snape. Grabbing. Touching. Pain. Tears. Blood. Draco grabbed Alli and held her tight against his chest. She was in hysterics. Crying, jolting, screaming. He held her down to keep her from thrashing. His hand held her head against his chest.

"Shh. Alli, it's alright. I've got you. You're safe," he whispered in her ear. Alli stopped screaming and stopped thrashing. _You're safe_.

-

Draco carried Alli to the Slytherin common room once Madam Pomphrey released her from the hospital wing giving the only order that Draco watch over her. The soft rhythmic rocking of his step lulled Alli to sleep in his arms. When he arrived in the common room, Alli awoke.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

"I'm taking you to your dorm," Draco told her. Alli nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"There's no need to thank me, Alli." He opened the door to the girl's dorm and placed Alli on her bed. He pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in. "Will you be alright for tonight?" Draco asked. Alli nodded. Draco bent down onto his knees at her bedside. He ran his hands through her hair, massaged her temples, and traced over her lightning bolt scar. Back and forth, up and down, until Alli fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and left the dorm.

-

_I run through the trees. Heavy breathing behind me. A snake-like voice in my head. It makes me run faster. I'm dodging the trees. It's dark. I can hardly see. Snakes slither away from my bare feet as I am chased through the forest. "Run, Allison! Save yourself! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Just go!" Curses are being shouted. Different colored flames erupt against the dark sky. But I can't stop. I must keep moving. My lungs beg for mercy. They catch fire and burn with every step. My body aches and it wills me to stop. But I won't stop. I will never stop running. "I have you! You can't run anymore! Avada Kedevra!"_

-

Alli sat up in bed. The room was dark and Alli's eyes darted around nervously.

"Draco?" Alli whispered. She swung her feet out of bed and tried to stand up. Her legs felt like jelly. She held onto the bedpost, leaning against it for support. She managed to hobble to the door. She circled up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Alli entered as quietly as she could. Draco slept soundlessly in the first bed on the left. Alli's legs gave way and she fell to the floor with a small bang. Draco stirred. None of the other boys woke up.

"Allison?" Draco whispered. His voice was hoarse from sleep.

"Sorry, I fell," Alli told him.

"Shh, shh," Draco said glancing at the other guys. Draco slid out of bed and bent down to Alli. Alli leaned against the side of the bed. "What's up?"

"Nightmare," Alli shuddered.

"What about?"

"Voldemort," Alli gulped. Draco went rigid.

"Y-You had a dream about…" Draco cleared his throat, "Voldemort?"

"He was chasing me, Draco. And… he was trying to kill me."

"It was just a dream," Draco reminded her. He slid her into his lap and hugged her.

"I've been getting a lot of nightmares lately," Alli said.

"Mmm," Draco answered. Alli rested her head on his shoulder. Draco closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. "What about?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Alli said. "I want to sleep." Draco agreed silently and kissed Alli's head.


	10. I Bleed

Allison awoke the next morning floating on a cloud of soft, warm sheets mixed with a wave of boyish charm. She breathed in the comforting familiar scent of Draco Malfoy that lingered on his pillow. Silky dark green curtains were drawn around the tiny bed. Alli opened her eyes and looked around. Her bruised eye was no longer swollen shut and her lips no longer tasted like dried blood. She slid her legs out of bed and moved the curtain to the side. She glanced around at the other beds. All the guys seemed to be gone already. Alli wondered vaguely what time it was. She was still in her school uniform, a button-up white blouse and pleated black skirt, shortened just enough that the teachers wouldn't say anything. Her white shirt was wrinkled and had the bottom two and the first top buttons undone revealing her diamond belly button ring. Alli combed her fingers through her hair quickly giving it those messy, "I-just-had-sex-with-my-boyfriend" waves. She looked down at her legs and muttered, "Shit." Her black stockings had a long tear running from her shin to mid-thigh. She groaned at the thought of having to buy new stockings. Alli limped across the wood floor the door. She opened it and looked out. The coast was clear so she started down the stairs. Draco was sitting on one of the couches looking over his unfinished homework. On the table sat a plate full of breakfast from the Great Hall and a goblet of pumpkin juice. The only people occupying the common room were a couple of first years sat at a table playing wizard's chess, a girl in the corner reading a gigantic book, and Draco on the couch.

"Hey," Alli said softly sitting down beside Draco on the couch. Draco glanced at her, smiled, and then looked back down at his work.

"Hey. I brought you some breakfast," he said. Alli was shocked by his kind gesture.

"Oh, t-thank you," Alli told him. She sat down on the floor at the table where her food sat still warm. Draco closed his books and Alli looked up at him suddenly realizing that he was shirtless. Her eyes scanned over his perfectly carved body. His arm muscles flexed as he moved to face her. Alli started to imagine what he would look like with the rest of his clothes off when Draco hugged her. It startled her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, his minty breath blowing against her face. Alli swallowed a gulp of air trying to get her breath back, but his scent was intoxicating.

"F-Fine," she stammered.

"Just fine?" he laughed nuzzling her neck.

"Ah-mmm," was all she could manage. She shifted uncomfortably backing up against the leather couch. Draco kissed her neck while he got on his knees straddling her legs. His mouth moved to hers. His tongue harassed her lips trying to get them open. Alli was defiant. She put her hands on his bare shoulders, trying to ignore his muscles flexing underneath her grip, and pushed him away. Draco laughed.

"A little much right now, huh?" he whispered. Alli nodded.

"J-Just a little," she mumbled. Draco climbed off of her using her arms for support. Alli winced.

"What?" Draco asked. Alli pulled back her sleeve revealing several newly cut gashes in her arm, crisscrossed against the older ones. Draco drew a tight breath. Alli looked confused.

"Draco, I swear, I don't even remember getting these," Alli whimpered looking up at him. Draco had his eyes closed as if he were trying to ignore a strident sound. When he opened his eyes they were brimming with tears. Alli almost couldn't look at him.

"What happened yesterday, Alli?" he asked in a whispered.

"I-I was--"

"Why didn't you meet me after 2nd period?"

"I was the last one out of potions and…" Alli took a deep breath, "S-Snape h-he… I couldn't g-get away. Draco, h-he--" Alli shook her head unable to continue. Her eyes blurred with tears and she couldn't focus on him. Draco wrapped his arms around her protecting her. Alli put her arms around his stomach crying against his chest. Draco said nothing. He didn't think anything he could say would help anyways. It wouldn't take back what happened. It wouldn't erase the pain etched in blood on her wrist. And it wouldn't change what was to happen in the future.

-

Draco sat two rows behind Alli in Honors Defense Against the Dark Arts. DADA was with Gryffindor and Ron Weasley had been granted the honor to sit by Alli. He looked back at Harry with an excited smile on his face, bouncing in his seat. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco watched Ron closely. He couldn't hear what they were saying as class started, but Alli was giggling. Draco clenched his fist and glared at Ron. Class droned on and on. Professor Whatsherface paired Ron and Alli up as partners in practicing a new disarming spell. Draco was paired with a fat blonde haired girl from Gryffindor that had tiny little blue eyes and a nose that made her resemble an oversized pig. _My luck_, Draco groaned. After Draco had successfully disarmed the fat pig girl as well as making her hit the desk making her nose bleed, he watched over Alli. Ron was standing behind her trying to teach her how to wave her wand the proper way. Draco couldn't stand the fact that he was teaching her wrong. Ron put his hand on her stomach telling her to stand up a little straighter or else it would make the spell harder. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He stomped down the aisle setting his jaw.

"You're teaching her wrong, Weaselby," Draco snapped. He grabbed Alli's hand away from Ron and stood behind her. "It's like this," Draco directed moving Alli's hand up and then down and flick of the wrist. Alli twisted around and smiled up at him. Ron folded his arms and growled. "And there's no need to stand that straight either," Draco smiled. He put his hand on her waist until she slouched just a bit. "Now," Draco muttered in her ear. "Relax." Alli tensed up just feeling his cool breath against her face. Draco slid his hand up her back massaging her muscles as he went. Alli turned her head and their lips hovered just enough apart. Professor Whatsherface hurried over to them.

"I think that's enough helping them, Mr. Malfoy. Back to your own partner," the professor ordered. Alli looked away, embarrassed. Ron muttered angry nonsense words under his breath.

"And _that's_ how you charm her, Weasel," Draco muttered to Ron as he passed him. After everyone in the class had correctly disarmed each other and they were now seated back in their chairs, Draco took out a piece of paper and dipped his quill into some ink. He scratched a couple sentences on the paper, pretending to take notes. He folded the paper up nicely and put his wand tip to the edge of the sheet. He muttered a charm and the note took off into the air. Alli was listening intently to the professor taking her own notes. The note landed softly on her paper. Alli angrily pushed it away to the edge of the table. Draco bit his lip angrily. Ron looked at the note for a moment and then turned around and caught Draco's eye. Draco pointed at the note. Ron looked confused. Draco mouthed a couple words to him, but Ron was oblivious. Draco moved around drastically in his chair trying to get the Weasel to understand. He threw his hands in the air grabbing at nothing angrily. Ron narrowed his eyebrows. Draco clenched his teeth together and held his head as if it were about to explode.

"Mr. Malfoy? Is there something you care to share with the class?" Professor Whatsherface asked. Everyone turned around in their seats and looked at Draco including Alli.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed to him. He held up a piece of paper and pointed at it and then nodded his head towards the note on Alli's desk. "Oh!" Alli mouthed. She smiled at him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy," the professor said again.

"Oh, um, no, Professor," Draco said. Harry narrowed his eyebrows at Draco and Hermione snickered. Draco looked down. The Professor turned back to her lesson. Draco saw Alli open the note carefully.

_Alli, _

_Grab your broom and meet me at the Quidditch pitch. I would still like to do a little practicing before tryouts if you don't mind. _

_Draco_

Alli turned around and smiled at him. After class, Alli quickly packed up her things and ran, as fast as she could with her limp, to the Slytherin common room. She was eager to get back on her Firebolt and play a little Quidditch. She jogged up the steps to her dorm and grabbed her Firebolt that was leaning against the wall. When she finally stepped out into the cool September air, she spied Draco sitting, once again, by the tree that overlooked the glassy surface of the lake.

"Hey, you ready?" she called out to him. Draco jumped up and grabbed his broom. He met Alli hovering in the air by the tallest goal post.

"I'm gonna beat you out for that Seeker position, Potter," Draco threatened taking a Snitch out of his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" Alli asked.

"I stole it out of the supply room," Draco smiled. Alli giggled. Draco threw it in the dark air. The sun was almost set and it was getting dark. "Whoever catches it first wins," Draco told her.

"Wins what?" Alli wondered aloud. But Draco had already taken off. Alli shook her head and followed after him. They searched around for the Snitch for approximately 20 minutes when Alli spotted it. She flew down where the Snitch buzzed with its invisible wings over by the Hufflepuff stands. Draco saw her heading for it and dove towards her. His Nimbus 2001 was no match for her Firebolt XL 2000 though. Alli caught the golden ball in her palm leaning over her broomstick. She lost her balance and tumbled onto the grass. Draco dropped down beside her. He crawled over her on all fours.

"Congratulations," Draco whispered. "You win." He kissed her full on the lips. Alli dropped the Snitch letting it roll away on the grass. She twisted her arms around Draco's neck pulling his body closer. Flashes of her dream of him she'd had weeks ago came rushing back. Draco moved his lips down to her neck. His fingers tickled her skin under her shirt. He unbuttoned the first button on her blouse.

"Draco," Alli mumbled.

"Mmm."

"Can we do this somewhere else?"

Draco got another button undone.

"What if someone comes out?" Alli asked worried.

"They're all eating supper," Draco told her. Alli's worries left her as Draco undid another button and another.

"Hey," she whispered. Draco lifted up and looked at her. Alli smiled and kissed his lips. Her tongue moved against his. The last of the sun disappeared and the air around them grew crisper. Alli unbuttoned Draco's white shirt until it hung open as Alli's did. Alli moved her lips to his chest, kissing, sucking. She shrugged out of her shirt sitting up. They switched positions as Alli clambered over him. She moved her hands to his hips undoing his black slacks and pulling down the zipper.

"Alli, maybe you're right," Draco said finally. "We should do this somewhere else."

"I thought you said here was fine. They're all at dinner anyways," Alli whispered. She sat up on him and pulled her bra straps down. Draco's heart beat excitedly and his whole body throbbed with anticipation. But suddenly, Draco didn't want this. This wasn't the way Alli would normally react to something like this. This wasn't her.

"Allison, stop," Draco whispered. Alli looked confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's not time yet," Draco told her sliding out from under her.

"But what about winning?" Alli asked.

"This wasn't the prize."


	11. A Bleeding Beauty

"_Father, I don't know if I can do this anymore," a familiar voice said. _

"_You will continue on your mission. You're not going to stop now. Just do this one little thing and you'll be one of us. It's that simple."_

"_It's not all that simple! She's getting too dependent."_

"_Lord Voldemort warned you about getting attached. If you fail me, you've failed your Lord."_

"_What if I don't want to be a part of it? What if I want to get attached?"_

"_If you don't play your part, you will be killed."_

"_You don't know what she's been through, Father. What if… I don't mind being killed for her?"_

"_Remember your mission, Draco." _

_-_

"Slytherin Quidditch Team Try-outs have officially begun," Captain Marcus Flint called. He sounded his whistle as 42 hopeful Slytherins took off into the air. Allison and Draco nodded at each other. Flint threw the quaffle into the air. The Slytherins were divided into two teams playing against one another. There were 3 seekers on each team, 6 beaters, 9 chasers, and 3 keepers. The bludgers were thrown into the air and the snitch was released. The game had begun. The first team scored 30 easy points under a minute. Alli spied the snitch only 15 minutes later hovering by one of the other team's keepers. Alli forced her Firebolt into hyper speed. Bludgers were aimed at her. Alli swooped low, dodging both of them without slowing down. She held her hand out ready to catch the snitch when the other team's seeker dove from out of the clouds hitting her hurt shoulder. Alli's Firebolt went crazy swirling and twirling down to the sand below the goal posts. She landed on her stomach beside her broom. Draco dove to the ground and landed beside her. He put his hand on her back.

"Als, you alright?" he muttered. Alli stirred.

"Malfoy! Get your ass back up in the air!" Flint called. Draco angrily hopped on his broom and took back off into the sky. Flint shook his head. "I have fucking girls for players," he exclaimed to himself. When the game was over, Flint let everyone head to the locker room to cool off. There was only one other girl who had tried out besides Alli. A girl named Megan Jones. Together, they headed to the locker room.

"I see you got Malfoy under your spell, huh, whore?" Jones asked. Alli got undressed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows by now, Potter. There's no need to play stupid ass," Jones told her.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jones?" Alli growled.

"I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about, Potter."

Megan Jones left the locker room leaving Alli dumbstruck.

"What the fuck?" Alli muttered angrily. She pushed the locker room door open angrily running into the captain.

"Excuse you," Flint snapped.

"Sorry," Alli grunted. She headed for the door.

"Potter!" Flint called. Alli stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Marcus," Alli asked.

"You better be glad I even let you try out today, Miss Potter," Flint growled.

"I hope you're not talking about the same thing that Jones was talking about because if you are then I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Alli snapped.

"I'm talking about you and Mr. Malfoy's little incident last night, Potter," Flint said pushing her back with his hand. Alli narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she repeated.

"Sex on the Quidditch field, Potter," Flint whispered. Alli's mouth dropped open.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Flint," Alli growled.

"You are mistaken, Potter. Pansy Parkinson was sure to tell me exactly what she saw," Flint told her.

"Parkinson told you!?" Alli exclaimed.

"Allison," Flint muttered. He backed her up into the wall. "Calm down, babe. I still let you try out didn't I?"

"What did you call me?"

"I know you just did it so you can get on the team. I understand. Malfoy was a good seeker last year and you thought to take control of him so he could help you make it. I know. That's why I'm going to do you a favor for going through all that trouble." Flint began to twirl a piece of her hair around his finger. "I have you down as a beater right now, Miss Potter. But that can change." Flint took a step closer to her. He put his lips to her ear. "We could be co-captains together, Potter. We could rule this team. It would be the best year Slytherin has ever had. _We would beat Gryffindor._ All I ask of you, Allison, is one little favor from you," Flint smiled. He kissed her cheek. "Just think about it, will you? I'll be waiting." Flint backed away from her and left the room. Alli let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Alli trudged out of the locker room angry with herself. Her thoughts swam around inside her head. As she headed back to the castle, one word flashed into her head. _Death._ That's all she wanted. _Death._ Nothing matters anymore. _Death._ Don't give up. _Death. _Don't give in. _Death. _Where is it? _Death._ The blade shone in the light. _Death._ The black of the blade. _Death._ Against the red of her blood. _Death. _Never again. _Death. _Her pulse quickened. _Death._ And the blood trickled like a stream down her arm. _Death._ _Never again will I feel this pain._


	12. Love Etched in Sorrow

Pansy Parkinson's black heels click clacked into the Great Hall. The four large tables were covered with food. Owls began to soar through the open windows bringing in mail for the students. A package dropped from a school owl in front of Alli.

"Who's that from?" Draco asked. Alli shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't have any friends outside of Hogwarts." She carefully opened the package and pulled out a magnificent magenta robe. Pansy watched Alli smile as she put it on swirling and twirling on display for Draco and any other boys that happened to be watching. She stopped close to him, the cloak whipping around their ankles. Pansy glared at her. She clicked her heels over to the Slytherin table. Alli was giggling at something Draco had said. A couple of young girls sitting close by swooned over Draco. His clear laugh rang through the air as Pansy trotted up. The girls giggled and whispered to each other. His smile faded at the sight of her.

"I see you've got a new cloak, Allison," Pansy smirked. "Too bad it's not your color." Alli glared at her. The girls exchanged glances of interest.

"You little--" Alli took a step towards her clenching her fists.

"Whoa, hey, guys," Draco laughed stepping between them. He turned on Pansy. "What's your problem?"

"You're my problem," Pansy cooed putting her hand on his shoulder. She massaged it relaxingly. "Why settle for her, when you can have _better_?" Pansy ran her finger down his chest giving Draco happy chills through his body. Alli scowled.

"Back off," she growled at Pansy.

"Oh, getting a little defensive are we?"

Alli smirked.

"You're just jealous, Parkinson." Alli stepped towards her. "You wish you were pureblood instead of a filthy little _mudblood_." Alli smirked. Pansy drew back her hand. Alli's cheek began to sting as her head was forced to the side. A red imprint of Pansy's hand was left on the side of Alli's face. Draco jumped at her, tackling Pansy to the ground. He pulled back his fist.

"Don't…you…ever…touch…her…again," Draco threatened between punches at Pansy's face.

"Draco!" Alli pulled on his arm helping him up. Pansy began to cry. Her lip dribbled blood down her chin, her face was red with embarrassment, and her eye had blacked out.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall speed walked down to the Slytherin table. "Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" Alli was still holding onto his arm.

"Pansy punched Alli, Professor," Draco lied. "I had to protect her."

"So you're saying that beating the hell out of Miss Parkinson here was self-defense?"

"Yes, Professor," Draco said. Alli couldn't help but smile. Draco was such a good liar. McGonagall turned to the giggling and whispering girls who now all sported identical worried looks for Draco's welfare.

"Is this what happened girls?" McGonagall asked them. The girls turned and whispered to one another.

"Draco was protecting Allison," they chimed.

"Yes, he's in love with her," one of the girls giggled. They all squealed. Alli blushed. McGonagall smiled.

"Very well. Potter, help Miss Parkinson up to the hospital wing," McGonagall ordered.

"Oh no, Professor," the little girl said standing up and covering her mouth.

"What is it, Miss Elroy?"

"Allison doesn't like her very much. Pansy tried to steal Draco away from her. Allison is very angry at Pansy," Elroy said. She reminded Alli very much of a house elf. McGonagall waved her away.

"That's enough, Miss Elroy. Malfoy, why don't you help Miss Potter get Parkinson up to Madam Pomphrey," McGonagall suggested. Draco nodded.

"Thanks," Alli said to Draco as they heaved Pansy up the Grand Staircase. Draco gave her a half-smile.

"Any time," he said.

"Those first years really like you," Alli giggled. Draco laughed.

"I noticed."

"Did you see how they giggled and whispered at everything you did?"

"It's harder to ignore than you think."

Alli laughed.

"I don't blame them," Alli said checking him out. Draco smirked.

-

Megan Jones gave Alli an evil glare as she stomped out of the Slytherin Common Room.

"I wonder what that was about," Alli thought aloud.

"What?" Draco asked oblivious. Alli shook her head. In the Common Room a huge group of Slytherins were gathered over by the staircases. "What's up?" Draco asked Alli.

"Quidditch tryout results," Alli squealed. She ran anxiously over to the group. She pushed past the first years and scanned her eyes down the list.

_Beaters- Blaise Zibini_

_Allison Potter_

_See Captain Flint after practice_

_Practice Hours: Everyday 6-7:30pm_

Alli groaned.

"Yes, I made seeker!" Draco exclaimed. He grabbed Alli up in his arms and twirled her around. Instead of seeing that happy smile on her face that he had expected, Draco saw hurt and sadness reflecting in her bright blue eyes. Draco's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

Alli shook her head and stared at the floor. _Hmm, the carpet is black…with little specks of green and blue… _Tears blurred her eyes so she could no longer observe the carpet. Draco lifted her chin with his hand.

"Hey," he said quietly. Alli jerked her head out of his hands and stormed off to her dormitory. "Alli?!" He heard her door slam. Draco bit his lip and then decided to follow her. She needed him, but her stubborn air pushed him away. He climbed up the stairs to her dormitory. He knocked, but of course she didn't answer. She didn't want him. Draco opened the door against her will. Alli sat on the window sill slitting the life out of her arm. "Alli!"

She didn't look up. It was as if she didn't hear him. He darted over to her, and stole the knife out of her hand just as she was about to slash herself again. She turned her eyes on him. They were lighter than before. Striking blue against her pale face and red streaming down her arm. Draco closed the knife and set it up high on the dresser where Alli couldn't reach. She breathed angrily through her nose, her mouth shut tight in anger and sadness. Draco wrapped his tight arms around her neck. Alli's look mollified and her tears began to stream again. She buried her face in his neck. Draco picked her up squeezing the life out of her. He tried desperately not to cry himself. They shared a silent secret through tears and sniffles and the blood now running down Draco's arms and hands as well. He seized her pain and turned it into love.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Alli whispered.

"You don't have to," Draco told her.

"No, Quidditch. I don't want to do it."

"What? Why? Is this all because you didn't get the position you wanted?"

"Flint hit on me," Alli confided. Draco took a step back.

"Flint hit on you?" he repeated. Alli nodded wiping at her tears. "Wait? When? How?"

"After tryouts. He told me that he'd make me his co-captain and I could have whatever position I wanted and we would rule the team if I'd give him some."

Draco clenched his fists and growled.

"I'm just not gonna play, Draco. It's that simple."

"But you love Quidditch," Draco argued.

"I don't want to deal with him."

"Flint shouldn't be the reason you can't do something you love."

"Well, he is. And nothing's just going to change like that. If he's going to do that all year long, then I don't want to be apart of it."

"Don't hurt yourself over Marcus Flint, Als. He's not worth it."

"But I am, Draco. I'm worth it. No one takes me seriously. All they care about is the way I look and its always gonna be that way."

"You could try plastic surgery," Draco joked trying to make light of the situation. Unfortunately, it just made Alli angrier.

"You don't get it do you?!" she exclaimed. "You're just like all the other guys! You. Don't. Know. What. It's. Like." She said through gritted teeth.

"You're right, Alli. I don't know what it's like. And I never will. So maybe I should just stop whatever it is I'm trying to do like I don't know, helping you, comforting you, _loving you._ So you can go sulk in your little corner. _And cut yourself_." Draco tossed the knife back to her and stormed out of the room.

"Ugh!!" Alli flicked out the knife and stabbed it through her shirt into her shoulder. Blood squirted from the cut. She dragged the knife down her arm tearing her white blouse. Blood sprayed against the window. Her shoulder and arm begged for mercy, but Alli couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. She pulled the knife out of her arm and passed out on the window sill. Blood drained from her arm bathing her in a warm, sticky nightmare.

-

The night before, Harry Potter sat up in bed. The room was dark. Cold sweat lingered on his forehead. He was shaking. He couldn't get the image out of his head. _Allison dead._ Voldemort. Killing. Laughing. Blood. Hysteria. Happiness. Cold. Hard. _Death._ Harry groaned and slammed his head back on his pillow.

"Leave me alone," Harry whispered to no one in particular. He struggled to get to sleep the rest of the night. When morning finally came, Harry rushed down to the Great Hall where Ron and Hermione sat eating breakfast.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Now?" Hermione asked.

"It's urgent."

Ron and Hermione followed Harry to the library.

"Voldemort's after Allison," Harry exclaimed to them. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"And you know this how?" Hermione questioned.

"I've been getting nightmares, again. Dreams about Voldemort talking to Lucius Malfoy about getting Draco to help him kill some girl. And lately Malfoy has been getting really attached to Alli and… I think she's the one Voldemort wants to kill."

"But why?" Hermione asked. "Why Allison?"

"Alli, she has a scar just like mine, right here." Harry pointed to his left temple.

"Do you mean that Voldemort tried to kill her too?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

Hermione stood up and paced, biting her lip.

"Well, if You-Know-Who tried to kill Alli it would make sense that he would want her dead. She must have taken power from him too just like you did. But why would You-Know-Who want her right now instead of you?"

"Alli's not as protected as Harry is, you know," Ron told her.

"We don't know that. Dumbledore may be keeping tabs on her," Hermione told him.

"But why now? Why right now instead of years ago when Alli was easier to get a hold of?" Harry asked.

"Maybe…" Hermione thought. "Maybe because right now, she's the most vulnerable."


	13. Flames of a Broken Heart

"Draco! Draco!" a girl screamed running down the dormitory stairs into the common room. Draco sat lazily on one of the couches, his eyes boring into the flames. He was lost in them. Angry reflections danced in his cold gray eyes. Eyes that were no longer gleaming or happy. His happiness was lost to him. It lay in Alli's blood dried on his arms. Draco looked up. The girl looked traumatized. "Come quick! It's Alli! She's hurt!" Draco looked back into the flames. Alli was always hurt. She was always helpless. That's the way she was. An attention getter. She deserved those cuts on her arms. She deserved the pain. "Draco! Hurry! I think she's going to die!"

"She's already dead," Draco muttered. The girl narrowed her eyebrows at him angrily.

"What the hell is your problem? She's like drowning in her own blood. Please, help!" she tugged on his arm.

"Let her. I want nothing more to do with her."

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" the girl huffed. She ran out of the common room. Draco sighed and turned back to the flames. Part of him screamed that he needed to help her. Don't let her die. But the other part of him wasn't listening. Let her die. That's what she gets for shoving him off like that. Draco's eyes drank in the flames again. The girl's words repeated in his head like a broken record. _She's hurt! She's going to die. Die. Die. She's drowning in her own blood. Drowning. Drowning. In her own blood. Die. Die. Die. _Voices ran through his head. Memories. _Draco was protecting Alli. Yes, he's in love with her. In love with her. Yes. In love with her. _Draco burst through the girl's dormitory. Alli lay crumpled on the floor in a pool of blood. Draco couldn't breathe. The smell of her blood clogged his thoughts. _She's going to die. Draco! Help, please! Die. Die. Die. DIE! _

_-_

Alli opened her eyes. It was dark. Darker than she thought it would have been. She twisted around looking everywhere for something familiar. When she looked down, she saw the face she had wanted to see. The one she'd been dreaming about in her deep sleep.

"Draco?" Alli whispered. She tried to touch him. Make him wake up. But her arm felt stiff and she could barely move. "Draco? Draco, wake up!" She swung her leg over and kicked him in the stomach. Draco jolted away.

"Ow! Goddamn it, what's your problem?"

"I'm sorry, Draco," Alli whispered. He looked up. Draco stood up and bent down to hug her. "I'm so sorry."

"You were brought up a brat. I understand," Draco laughed. Alli smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. "How's your shoulder?"

"In pain," Alli said.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Alli admitted.

"The first step is admitting you have a problem," Draco joked.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Alli asked seriously. Draco stopped smiling and looked at her. He sat on the edge of the bed. Alli pulled his face down to hers. Draco's lips against hers was like coming home after a long vacation. Familiar. Comforting. Wonderful. He pressed against her harder, more intense. Alli began to unbutton his shirt. Draco drew the curtains around the hospital wing bed. He climbed over her, kicking off his shoes. When Draco let go to let her breathe, Alli whispered, "Is anyone else in here?"

"Pomphrey's asleep in her office and Pansy's in the other room. I think we're safe," he mumbled against her lips. Alli looked down and realized that she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt over her undergarments. Draco lifted the t-shirt over her head. Alli winced as it scraped against her hurt shoulder. "Sorry," Draco whispered. Alli pushed his white shirt off his shoulders. She splayed her hands across his chest as he continued to play with her tongue inside her mouth. Her fingers rolled over every muscle on his stomach, memorizing it. She pulled her mouth away desperately anxious to taste the salty sweetness of his pale skin. She kissed his neck and then down his chest following her fingers. When her hands reached his hips, she moved her hands down giving Draco a rush of giddy excitement and chills. She brought her hands back up unsnapping his dark jeans and pulling down the zipper slowly teasing herself. She moved her lips back to his mouth. He licked her tongue out of her mouth as she slid her hands up to his bare shoulders. Draco reached behind her unhooking her bra. Alli moved her mouth away from his.

"Draco, wait," Alli said. He kissed her neck and dragged his hands over her stomach. "Draco," she whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Nothing," Alli said changing her mind. She looked up at him. His blond hair fell in his excited gray eyes. His pale skin glowed in the darkness looking translucent on his blue veins that wound their way up his arms and around his muscles pulling his skin tight against it. His jaw was perfectly cut, shaped making his appearance that of a guy a couple months past 17. Her eyes loomed now over his stomach. His skin pulled once again tight over his built figure. He was slim maybe only a couple inches. She traced her finger over his muscles and dragged lower to wear his body curved in below his hips and his skin grew tougher. She felt him move under her hands, blood pulsing with the rhythm of his heartbeat against her ear. She twisted her shoulders, moving her body back in alignment with his, letting another piece of clothing fall away from her chest. Draco kissed her collar bone and down her body. His tongue moved over her breast, caressing, breathing. Then he stopped for a moment turning his head. Alli held his head to her chest and his arms wrapped around the curves of her body. Alli breathed in his scent and locked away this memory in her mind. Because at this moment, Alli saw how it differed from anything else she'd felt whenever she'd gone this far. It was seen as a goal. She was seen as the prize at the end of a tournament as one guy after another borrowed her heart just for the moment. This time, she felt true love pulsing, beating as a heart of its own, between them. And that's what made this special. That's what made Draco, different. She was ready. Alli kissed his head making him wake back up. He moved over her swiftly kicking out of his jeans, pulling down the thin piece of lace that kept them separated. That pressure that had once lived in a dream was back. It was soft this time. Not forced. Not too much. Draco pressed against her, harder. Alli began to whimper as the pain began. It forced a breath out of her lungs.

"Draco," Alli breathed. He lifted up looking at her. Alli arched her back, squeezing her eyes tight, trying to focus on that heartbeat. Her voice let out a breathy cry. Draco grabbed her face in his hands wiping away her tears with his thumb. Alli put her hands on his shoulders, her body reacting to the pain, pushing him away.

"Alli, shh," Draco whispered in her ear. She twisted her hips and then moaned. Draco smiled. Alli choked on her breath. She twisted and moved continuing to push against his shoulders. The air was filled with her breathy cries and moans. Draco stopped for a moment. Alli lay gasping underneath him. He stroked her cheek again. Moving her hair away from her eyes.

"Breathe, Alli," he whispered soothingly. Alli's shoulder throbbed from all the movement and the air was silent for a moment. Draco traced Alli's scar. It began to burn. Alli turned her face away from him.

"Stop," she whispered. Draco was confused.

"What's wrong?"  
"My scar…it's burning," Alli whispered. Her eyes caught something on Draco's arm. She grabbed his arm and brought it up to her eyes making her scar sting again. Etched on his arm was a black symbol. The Dark Mark. "No wonder," Alli breathed. Draco closed his eyes wishing it wasn't happening. "You're a Death Eater?!" Alli exclaimed. She felt betrayed. Tricked. She pushed him away.

"Alli, wait. Don't," Draco said.

"Why?"

"Don't do this now, please."

"You lied to me!"

"I didn't. Just wait."

"Oh so you can fuck me again and get the only thing you ever wanted from me?" Alli growled.

"No, it's not like that. I don't want to argue with you again. I just," Draco sighed. "If I tell you, will you listen to me?"

Alli sighed and sat up crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm listening."

"Lord Voldemort was using me, Alli. My mission was you. I… Voldemort is after you, Alli. He wants to kill you. My mission…my mission was to get you close to me. Get you to trust me. Then I would take you to Voldemort and everything would be carried out as planned and I'd be rewarded. My whole family would be. But… they've lost faith in me. I'd been warned not to get attached, but I was the moment I met you in the Leaky Cauldron that day. At that moment, I doubted myself. And on the train… that was when I gave up. You'd won me over and there was no way I could do anymore hurt to you than what had already been forced. The truth is, Alli, I'm not going through with it. I don't want this. I don't want to kill people. I don't want to be the Dark Lord's servant for the rest of my life. I want you."

"I'm not letting you do that, Draco," Alli said finally. Draco looked confused.

"What do you--"

"If Voldemort doesn't get what he wants, he'll kill you. I don't want you to die for me. I'll die for myself," Alli told him. Draco grabbed her arms.

"You are not going to go looking for him, Alli. I'm not letting Voldemort take you. I've already promised myself that. You are not my mission any longer. You're my life. I'm not letting you throw that away."

"Draco…" She was silenced by his lips forcing against hers again. She didn't protest. And when he slid back over her, she welcomed him wrapping her arms around his warm neck again, pressing her body close to him.

"I'm not letting you go."

-

"Alli?" Hermione's voice called out the next morning. Alli opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed through the white curtains drawn around her bed. Alli turned her head to look at Draco. His white-blonde hair floated against his eyelashes. "Alli," Hermione said again.

"Shit," she whispered. "Um, yes, Hermione?" Alli answered. Draco stirred.

"I have your breakfast. Would you like me to open the curtains?"

Draco opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked. Alli put her finger to her lips.

"Um, that's okay. I'm not really dressed. Just set it on the table there," Alli said.

"Oh, its fine, Alli. We're both girls," Hermione said. She opened the curtains. She jumped seeing Draco sitting up beside Alli. Alli kept the sheets wrapped around her. Hermione cleared her throat. "Ah, um, g-good morning, M-Malfoy," Hermione said. "I-I'm just going to set this here," Hermione said placing Alli's breakfast on the table.

"Hermione," Alli said. Hermione looked at her. "Please, don't mention this to anyone." Hermione nodded.

"I promise," Hermione said. She hurried out of the hospital wing. Draco drew the curtains back around the bed and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alli asked. Draco shook his head.

"It's nothing," he laughed. Alli grabbed his arm pulling him back under the covers with her. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep.

"I wish we had more time," Alli muttered against his chest.

"Why would we not have time?" Draco asked.

"You have class," Alli told him.

"I don't have to have class."

"You need to go, Draco. I refuse to let you skip." Draco climbed over her playfully.

"What if skipping means more sex?"

"Then I'd say you need to go to class." Draco groaned falling back into his place in bed. Alli grabbed his arm and began to trace his Dark Mark tattoo.

"You know, I was thinking about getting a tattoo," Alli mused. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Where?" Alli pulled down the sheets all the way to her hip.

"Right here." She pointed at her hip bone.

"Where?" Draco asked again playfully.

"Here," Alli giggled. Draco slid down putting his mouth on her hip bone.

"Here?"

Alli nodded. Draco moved his lips up her stomach. "Why not here? Or here?" Draco laughed kissing her stomach in different places. He moved up her body kissing her in random spots muttering, "Or here?" Alli giggled as his lips and the morning stubble on his chin tickled her body. Draco reached her face kissing her cheek near her ear, her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, and finally her lips. Alli held his neck feeling his tongue twisting around hers. His knee pushed her thigh away so much like he had in her dream which seemed an eternity ago. It made her shiver. Alli felt his pelvic muscles crush her hip bone. Alli pushed against his chest. "What?" Draco whispered.

"Not now," Alli told him.

"Alli…" Draco protested.

"Later," she promised. She kissed his lips and handed him his boxers. "Get ready."

-

Draco started out of the hospital wing wearing wrinkled clothing, messy hair, and lips swollen from kissing. His green striped Slytherin tie hung loose around his neck. A group of Slytherins stood gathered around a bed in the next room. Draco observed them curiously as he walked by. One of the whisper-giggle girls saw him and rushed over to him. She wore an expression of extreme confusion and sadness on her young face.

"Draco, come quick! You have to see what happened!" Not giving him time to protest, the girl yanked on his arm dragging him to the bed. She pushed him through a crowd of crying girls.

"It's Pansy!" one of the girls cried. "She's dead!"

Pansy Parkinson lay pale and cold on the white sheets of the hospital wing bed. Her blue eyes were wide open and her face twisted into a look of fear. Her blonde hair spread out around her. Her fists were closed as if she were about to fight off whoever had attacked her. Draco's face paled. He touched her cheek lightly with his fingers. The warmth he had secretly been hoping for wasn't there. It had been replaced by cold hard death beneath his fingertips.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," the whisper-giggle girl said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No," Draco whispered. "It's fine. Me and Pansy, we were over anyways."

"But you must be sad," the girl told him as he pushed his way out of the group. Draco shrugged.

"It's complicated." He turned around to face the girl as he said this.

"Why were you back there before?" The girl nodded towards the room where Alli lay. Draco shook his head.

"Just visiting," Draco said. The girl stood on her tiptoes looking behind Draco into the room.

"Who? Who's there?"

"Allison." He looked down trying to hide the smile that had formed on his lips when he mentioned her name. The girl's face brightened.

"Oh, may I go see her?"

"She's sleeping," Draco said. "Maybe later." The girl nodded. "I've got to go. See you."

-

Draco sat through DADA staring blankly at Alli's empty seat in front of him. At lunch break, Draco headed up towards the hospital wing. He put his hand on the doorknob and began to turn it when a hand landed on his shoulder. Draco turned. Severus Snape smiled silkily at him.

"Professor."

"Going to see someone, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco didn't answer. "Allison, perhaps?" Draco's jaw tightened. Snape sniffed.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her," Draco growled.

"Now, where on earth would you get that idea, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco glared at him.

"I know what you did to her last week." He looked at Snape daringly from under his lids.

"Do not threaten me, Mr. Malfoy. Or I shall be tempted to deduct points. And you don't want any of the others to beat out Slytherin for House Cup again do you?"

"Points mean nothing compared to the shit you give her every time you lay on hand on her," Draco snapped. Snape clucked his tongue.

"Pity," he muttered. "You see yourself as strong though you are no match for the authority a professor carries over his students. Excuse me." Snape pushed Draco to the floor and entered the hospital wing. Draco stood up as quickly as he could and followed Snape into the wing. As Draco got closer to Alli he noticed the fear creeping onto her face as Snape came closer. Her eyes darted to Draco. Draco felt his own fear leak onto his face. Alli's eyes caught Snape's again.

"You wouldn't dare," Alli said to Snape as he got closer.

"Or would I?" Snape smiled. Alli bit her lip as Snape sat on the edge of her bed. He put his hand on her hurt arm. "May I?" Alli was silent. Snape slowly rolled back her sleeve rubbing it against the gash. Alli pierced her teeth into her lip. Draco growled. "Oh my," Snape whispered seeing her shoulder. He clucked his tongue again in distaste. Draco stepped closer. "Have you been hurting yourself again, Allison?" Snape ran his hand over her arm. Alli whimpered in pain.

"Don't touch her!" Draco burst out. He darted over to her bedside. Snape snapped his eyes to Draco.

"Do not perceive to tell me what I can and can not do, Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco…" Alli whispered. Snape stood up with a little laugh. Draco backed up pulling his wand out of his back pocket.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked. "Pulling your wand out on a professor."

"You are not a professor of any sort. You're a dirty, perverted bastard forcing your stepdaughter to fulfill your needs because you can't get anyone else to do it willingly."

"Draco…" Alli whispered again.

"My, my. Such language," Snape laughed pulling out his wand.

"Draco…"

Draco took another step back into the wall. He tried to hold his ground, but Snape was extracting his hidden fear.

"Draco…"

"Silencio!" Snape yelled turning his wand on Alli. Alli grabbed at her throat, trying to speak, but no words came out. Then it was all a blur. Draco lunged at Snape, tackling him to the ground. Draco put the tip of his wand at Snape's throat. Snape managed a manic laugh. Alli jumped out of bed ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She grabbed around Draco's neck, holding him back.

"Get off, Alli," Draco snapped. Snape reached up, petting Alli's head.

"There, there. Draco will be fine, Allison. Leave him be," Snape said soothingly. Alli narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Don't touch her!" Draco growled stabbing his wand into Snape's neck.

"If you were going to do something to me, you already would have, boy," Snape laughed. Alli tugged on Draco's neck again and helped him stand up. She pulled him away from Snape grabbing around him under his arms. Draco held her. "Aww, isn't that sweet?" Snape cooed. Draco put his wand at Alli's throat now, muttering a small incantation.

"Thanks," Alli muttered. Draco kissed her head. Suddenly, Alli saw it all in a flash. Snape jumped at them. Alli pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"Sectusempra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Snape was thrown backwards. The curse, thrown off its course, disappeared. Snape stood up quickly pointing his wand at Draco. Alli stood in front of him protectively.

"Leave!" she demanded. Snape flipped his oily black hair out of his eyes.

"I'll be back for you, you insolent little brat!" He said this pointing at Alli with an evil smirk. And then he was gone. Draco wrapped his arms around Alli's neck, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm not letting you leave my sight," Draco promised. He kissed her cheek.

"Draco, calm down, it'll be fine," she said with a smile. She turned to face him.

"He threatened to hurt you!"

"As he's always done. It's fine."

"Alli, this is not fine!"

"It will be though. Eventually, everything will be just fine," she mused with a far off look in her eyes.

-

By dinnertime, Madam Pomphrey had released Alli from the hospital wing. Alli surprised Draco by turning up in the Great Hall with him for dinner. Before food was set out, Professor Dumbledore stood up by the podium.

"I would like to let you all know that this morning, Miss Pansy Parkinson, of the Slytherin House, has left us. She was found in shock on her hospital bed and it is unknown at the moment of what killed her. We shall have a ceremony this evening after dinner for all who knew Miss Parkinson or for whoever is willing to attend. Thank you."

Alli caught Hermione Granger's eye from the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked at her in questioning as if Alli had known how Pansy died. Alli gave Hermione a half-smile and looked down.

"I don't think she knows what happened," Hermione told Harry and Ron.

"How could she not have known what happened?" Ron exclaimed. "She was in the hospital wing the whole time."

"Maybe she was busy," Hermione suggested secretly knowing what Alli had been occupied with that night.

"Doing what?" Ron argued.

"Sleeping maybe?"

"I'm going to go talk to her," Ron said angrily. He stood up and headed towards the Slytherin table. Harry shook his head.

"He's always looking for a reason to talk to her," Harry laughed. Hermione ignored his comment.

"It's so strange though."

"What?"

"Pansy just….getting killed like that. She was fine. She only got a couple punches in the face and she was going to be released."

"I dunno," Harry said.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"Huh?"

"Moaning Myrtle…"

Harry looked at her weirdly.

"Hermione, Pansy didn't get killed by a basilisk. I think we can let that theory go right now."

"You don't think…"

"What?"

"That Alli killed her…do you?"

Harry laughed.

"And why in the world would Alli randomly murder Pansy Parkinson? She may be a bitch, but she's not evil."

"Are you completely blind? Pansy and Draco were dating during the summer. Then Draco broke up with her and met Alli. Now he's been getting close to Alli and Pansy got jealous. And then Pansy tried to take him back and Alli threatened her and she slapped Alli and then Draco beat her up for it."

"So?"

"So, Alli's a girl and… girls get jealous."

Harry laughed loudly.

"So… let me get this straight. You think that Alli killed Pansy…_over Draco?!_" Harry cracked up. Hermione stood her ground.

"It's not funny. I was being serious."

"I don't think Draco would have that big of an influence on her. Do you?"

-

As Ron neared the Slytherin table, he caught a glimpse of what Draco was saying to Alli.

"Hey, um, I was wondering. Would you like to go somewhere with me tonight?" he asked.

"Like where? There's not that many places we can just run off to here."

"I was thinking…" he paused dramatically, "the Forbidden Forest."

"I thought there were werewolves in the Forbidden Forest," she reminded him skeptically.

"No, that's just a rumor."

"And you would know this how?"

"I've been in there."

Alli jumped up excitedly.

"When? Was it frightfully scary?"

"First year. And the only thing we saw that was remotely terrifying was Voldemort. But it's not like he's just gonna turn up. Plus, I have something a little bit more special planned."

Alli smiled.

"Alright. Let's do it."

"Hey, Alli," Ron said sitting down.

"What do you want, Weasel?" Draco asked. Ron ignored him.

"Harry, Hermione and I were talking and we were wondering since, um, you were in the hospital wing the whole night last night… if you knew anything about what happened to Pansy."

Alli shrugged.

"I don't know. I was..." she glanced at Draco, "busy."

Ron nodded his head once.

"Alright, then. Uh, yeah, thanks." He pushed himself up and headed back to Harry and Hermione.

"So, did you find out anything intriguing?" Hermione pressed sarcastically. Ron was quiet. Harry laughed.

"Loosen up, Ron. Listen to what Hermione thought."

"Wait," Ron said quickly. His two friends were now listening noting the seriousness in Ron's voice. "I heard Draco talking to Alli about meeting him in the Forbidden Forest tonight for something special."

"Aww," Hermione sighed.

"No," Ron corrected her. "I don't think its something special like that. I think… remember your dreams, Harry?" Ron said turning to Harry.

"You don't think he's going to…" Hermione asked. Ron bit his lip.

"Actually, I think that's exactly what he's planning on doing."

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's time to get my dad's cloak out again."


	14. Nobody Loves Me

_I walk through the dark woods following him. _

"_It's just through here," he promises. I walk through a bundle of leaves crawling with god knows what. As I get closer my left temple begins to burn in the shape of my lightning bolt scar. _

"_Draco, I don't know about this," I say not wanting to go farther. But he eggs me on. So I follow. He brings me to a clearing, a smile growing on his beautiful pale face._

"_Isn't it beautiful, Allison?" I look around. The clearing is a beautiful moonlight pasture brimming with golden stones and golden moonlight illuminating clouds of pink flowers and white-green sparkling blades of the softest grass. Then, a cold, harsh hissing voice comes to us. _

"_Thank you, Draco. You have been most helpful," Voldemort whispers. _

"_No!" he yells jumping in front of me. _

"_Get out of my way!"_

"_You're not taking her!" _

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_And in a flash of green light, my life is gone. But somehow, I'm still standing here. I pull out the knife, letting it shine in the moonlight. And in a second, in a short high-pitched laugh, in a short slit of skin. I'm no more living a life that's already dead._

_-_

"Alli, wake up. It's time," Draco whispered. Alli sat up on the green leather couch. The firelight shone on Draco's face. Alli wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Why are we going so late at night?" Alli asked him.

"So no one else will be around," Draco said matter-of-factly. "And because what I have to show you is much more beautiful at night than it could ever be when the sun's out. Come on." He took Alli's hand and helped her up.

-

Ron nudged Harry and Hermione throwing the cloak quickly over them. Harry groaned.

"What?"

"I think they're coming," Hermione told him. And sure enough, Alli and Draco came out of the Slytherin common room.

"Took 'em long enough," Harry grunted.

"Shh!"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione crept behind Alli and Draco following them out of the school and down towards Hagrid's hut.

-

As Alli and Draco neared the forest, Alli held onto Draco's arm.

"I'm nervous," Alli explained. Draco smiled.

"Don't be. You'll love it, Als."

They entered the forest passing between two gigantic trees. It was cooler in the forest under all the leaves. Tree stumps scattered the earth beneath their feet. Alli took care to watch where she stood.

"It's just through here," Draco said. He led her to a tall underbrush that was identical to the one Alli had just left in her dreams. Chills prickled her arms.

"Um…Draco, I don't know about this," Alli said recognizing the words that she said as if it were déjà vu.

"Come on, it's fine." The area he led her to, glowed with the same glow from the same moon. The pink flowers floated like clouds and the white-green grass sparkled. Alli backed up shaking her head.

"No, no, no…we shouldn't be here," Alli told him.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. Alli felt her scar. It wasn't hurting, it wasn't prickling. It was fine. Everything looked fine. Everything looked perfect. Yet, everything was the same. She didn't understand. "Alli, what's the matter?" Alli swallowed her fear. Maybe Draco was right. It was probably nothing. Just a nightmare she had. _That follows the same path?_ A voice said in her head. Alli ignored it.

"I'm fine."

"So, what do you think?" Draco laughed smiling at her. Alli took in the beauty of it all. The beauty she hadn't had time to admire in her nightmare.

"It's beautiful, Draco! Oh my gosh, its so pretty."

"Just like you," Draco whispered in her ear.

-

"Ron, this is stupid, let's just go," Hermione said. Ron had his hands in tight fists at his sides.

"I agree. Let's go, Ron," Harry said. "Plus, my head isn't feeling all that well." Harry touched his fingers to his prickling scar. Ron sighed.

"Alright."

-

Draco got down on one knee.

"Alli… Allison Potter," he corrected himself with a smile. "Alli, I'm whipped," he laughed. "And I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He held up a ring. A heart cut diamond surrounded by other tiny diamonds on a gold band. Alli held her breath letting a smile creep onto her lips. She was thankful it was dark otherwise he would see how bright red her cheeks glowed. How Hermione had ever thought that Draco was in any way "bad" she was indefinitely mistaken. Alli had no excuse for Ginny's story at the moment, but she was determined to think of one sooner or later.

"Draco, I think that's the stupidest question you've ever asked me," Alli smiled.

"How so?" Draco asked standing up. Alli took a step towards him. Draco slid the ring on her finger and their lips touched ever so slightly. A shock suddenly hit Alli. Her forehead exploded and she fell to the ground writhing in pain. "Alli?!"

"Thank you, Draco. You've been most helpful." Alli's cries echoed throughout the forest. Voldemort emerged from the shadows walking slowly over to Alli. Draco's breath grew shallow. "I'm surprised, Miss Potter," Voldemort hissed. "You're much weaker than I had expected." With a flick of his wand, Voldemort sent Alli flying. She hit a tree and fell to the ground again. Draco exploded.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Voldemort turned on Draco. Draco clenched his teeth angrily.

"Such fear, I sense in you, Draco. I would have expected better from you. _Crucio!_"

Draco fell on the ground, twisting, screaming, writhing in pain. Voldemort screamed a high-pitched laugh. Alli jumped up, ignoring her burning scar. She dove over to Voldemort jumping on his back and digging her fingernails into his head. Voldemort let out a screeching sound. Alli tore at his head making him bleed. Voldemort swung back hitting Alli in the stomach and sending her flying backwards. Draco lay motionless on the ground before Voldemort. Alli sat up using her hands for support. Voldemort stepped closer to her. She backed up running into a tree. Voldemort laughed again.

"So little," Voldemort whispered. He touched his finger to the middle of her head and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear running his finger over her scar. "But such a big problem."

"What do you want with me?"Alli choked through her tears.

"You have so much power," Voldemort whispered in her ear. Alli whimpered.

"Oh, yes. Draco Malfoy. Such a loyal servant, he is."

"He's not working for you anymore!" Alli yelled. Voldemort began to laugh. "He told me--"

"He told you his mission. Gained your trust after he'd blown it by giving it all away to you. He gained your love…that night in the hospital wing," Voldemort recalled. Alli's cheeks flushed.

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh, Draco tells me everything, Allison. He's my right hand man, now. After all, he led you to me. So that I may…" Voldemort put his head on Alli's shoulder, "kill you." Alli swallowed a breath of air.

"You're not really going to--"

"Kill you? Ah, maybe not right away."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Severus has just been getting you prepared for me, Miss Potter. After all, you are…" he stroked a long white finger down her throat, "the most beautiful one I've ever had to destroy. And quite frankly, I'm not all that thrilled of having you leave us. So, maybe, I'll just keep you alive. Maybe just for the pleasure. Just for my followers and I. Would you like that, Allison?" Alli drew shallow breaths, licking her dry lips. "Or maybe I'll just kill you," Voldemort said putting his wand on her throat.

"Draco," Alli croaked.

"He lied to you, Allison. It was just a game. He was _using _you. Don't continue to be fooled by his plan. It wasn't real," Voldemort pressed. Silent tears streamed down Alli's cheeks.

"I want to say goodbye to him."

"Aww," Voldemort cooed. "Well then, go on, Allison. Say goodbye to him." Voldemort helped her stand up and pushed against her back towards Draco. She ran over to him kneeling by his side.

"Draco," she whispered urgently. "Draco, wake up!" Alli shook him. Draco stirred and opened his eyes. "Please! Please tell him it's not true! Draco, please!" Alli slung her arms around his neck. Draco hugged her.

"What's not true?" Draco whispered.

"Please, tell me you love me!" Alli cried.

"Nobody loves you," Voldemort said.

"Please, tell me you love me!"

"Alli…" Draco whispered.

"TELL ME!!"

"Grab the portkey!" Draco yelled pushing Alli off him.

"What portkey?!"

Draco clambered over to the flowers and took hold of a glowing bright purple flower.

"_Alli!!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_


	15. Dying

Allison Potter was pulled down into a swirling dark madness. An invisible wind pulled back her hair whipping it around her face. Light blazed past her eyes blinding her. And then suddenly the invisible wind, the light, and darkness, was gone. She was falling through the black into a dimly lit room, Draco's room in the Malfoy Manor.

"Hold onto me." Alli reached into the darkness until she found a soft surface touch her fingers. She held onto it as she fell with her eyes shut tight. Pressure. Pulling. Falling. Alli landed with a small thump onto a soft surface. She had just enough time to open her eyes when she felt something else fall down beside her. "Are you alright?" Draco asked touching her arm. Alli flinched at his touch getting off the bed.

"Don't touch me," Alli said wrapping her own arms around her shoulders.

"Alli, what's--"

"Just don't," Alli breathed. "I've been through too much pain already. I don't want anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You, Draco!" Alli yelled. Her eyes blurred with tears. She swatted at them pushing them away. Like she pushed everything away.

"What did I do?"

Alli shook her head unable to see and not liking it one bit.

"Like you even need me to explain it. You know what you did." Alli tugged at the ring on her finger. "Here, you can have your goddamn ring back." She threw it at him and went to sit in the farthest corner from him. She buried her head in her arms and knees. She shook and choked on her own tears. A lump formed in Draco's throat, a force pulling at his heart. Alli whispered things to herself. And Draco heard them.

"Nobody loves me. He lied to me. He lied to me. Nobody cares. Nobody wants me. My parents are dead. And Draco hates me. Draco hates me. He doesn't love me, God. Nobody…" Alli went on repeating and whispering. Draco stood up and nearly tiptoed over to her.

"Alli, I--"

Alli's head shot up. Her eyes were red, blinding with tears.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!" She fell to the floor banging it with her fists screaming, "I hate you!" repeatedly. Draco backed up. Alli stopped banging and laid face down on the floor. She was hurt. Draco couldn't breathe. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight of her lying so helpless, so angry, so… sad. Draco gripped the side of his dresser keeping himself from falling down. And then Draco Malfoy died. His eyes bled with tears. He screamed out. His eyes went blank and he cried. He felt himself falling to the floor crying out in pain. The lump in his throat wouldn't let him breathe and the tearing of his heart wouldn't let him think. He couldn't be strong anymore. He had no more strength. He had no more willpower. He had no more thoughts, no more feelings. And he broke down. He couldn't take it. Alli stopped crying and sat up. She wiped her cheeks and saw Draco curled into a ball crying silently on the floor beside her.

"Draco?" she whispered. Draco didn't answer her. He was dead. "Draco, please answer me. Can you hear me?" She stepped over him falling to the floor beside him. She snuggled herself into his arms. "Draco, stop crying," she whispered holding back her own tears. "Draco?" she whimpered. "Draco, please stop crying." She buried her head into his chest breathing in his scent. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." Alli was silent, finally, for a moment. She closed her eyes listening to Draco's strained breathing. He didn't want to breathe anymore. Alli could tell. She knew. Draco was finally quiet. He opened his eyes. His cold gray ones interlocking with Alli's light blue ones. "Please, don't cry anymore, Draco."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll stop crying… if you stop hurting." Alli smiled her eyes still brimming with tears. "It's tearing me apart, Allison. Don't say nobody loves you. Don't ever say nobody cares. Don't say that nobody wants you. And don't you dare ever say that I hate you. Do you promise?"

"If I promise, do you promise to still love me?" Draco grabbed her face delicately in his hands brushing away pieces of hair that fell in her face. He slowly moved his lips closer to hers. Closer, until they met. Softly at first. Carefully. Then the intensity grew. His lips moved with hers rhythmically, musically, sweetly. His tongue was a cloud licking her lips. Alli parted her lips hopefully, but he'd already drawn away.

"He lied to you. Voldemort lied to you, Alli," Draco whispered. "I betrayed him, I promise to you with all my heart. I never would have led you there if I knew he'd be waiting. And I'm so sorry." Draco grabbed her head and forced it against his chest. "I love you."

-

Draco groaned rolling over in bed the next morning. Alli lay beside him, breathing softly in and out. One of his black sheets lay wrinkled across her body. Draco put his lips to her forehead softly. Alli opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered. Draco pulled her close to him. His muscles flexed as he wrapped his arms around her. Alli put her lips against his godlike body. "Are we going back to school today?" she mumbled against his chest. Draco rolled over her pulling her under.

"Maybe after a little while," he smiled.

"Mmm," Alli hummed. "I'm tired."

A small knock came on the door to Draco's bedroom. The door knob twisted and a tiny anorexic looking house elf entered the room.

"Aww," Alli squealed. The house else jumped and ran out of the room.  
"Nellie is so sorry, Master! Nellie did not know Master had company, sir," the house elf squeaked closing the door.

"Move, Nellie," a deeper voice growled.

"Oh no, Master. Don't--"

Lucius Malfoy entered Draco's room closing the door behind him. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and rolled off Alli. Alli lay with her mouth just barely open in shock. Draco folded his hands on his forehead. Lucius clicked his tongue.

"Mmm, Draco surely you could do better than a half-blood Potter," he said. Alli cleared her throat.

"I'm pureblood," Alli corrected. Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so, Miss Potter?" Lucius smiled devilishly. "Forgive me." Alli and Draco exchanged glances. Alli pulled the black sheets up to her neck. "Draco, I need to speak with you. Get dressed," he said after a moment of awkward silence.

"What about--"

"Oh, Miss Potter may come if she would like. No need to get dressed." Lucius winked at her.

"I-I think I'll just stay here," Alli muttered.

"Suit yourself," Lucius smiled. Alli swallowed nervously. "Draco?"

"I'm getting dressed," Draco said. Lucius nodded once and left the room. "I'm sorry," Draco apologized.

"I-It's fine," Alli stammered.

"I'll be right back," Draco said throwing on a pair of jeans. Alli nodded. Draco started for the door then rushed back over to her giving her a swift kiss on the lips and then retreated.

Draco met his father in the hall.

"What happened, Draco?" Lucius asked calmly.

"I told you. She's no longer my mission."

"I told you not to get attached."

"I couldn't help it, father. I just--"

"That is not an excuse!" Lucius slapped him across the face. "Get her out of my house and then we will talk about your responsibilities as a servant to the Dark Lord."

"I don't want to be a Death Eater," Draco said sourly.

"Then you are not my son," Lucius threatened.

"I never said I wanted to be." Draco turned his back on his father and went back to his room. Alli was in the middle of getting dressed.

"Hey," she said.  
"We have to leave. Now," Draco said.

"But we don't have a way to get back, do we?" Alli asked.

"Apparation." Alli looked confused.

"Do you--"

"I'm 17, remember?" Alli smiled. "Alright. Come on, let's go!" Alli laced her hand with Draco's.

"I'm ready."

"Alright."

"Oh! Wait!" Alli said frantically. She ran over to the dresser, retrieved her ring, and held onto his hand again. Draco nodded once and Alli was suddenly being forced through a small tunnel. It sucked the breath from her lungs and made her lightheaded. It only lasted for a second or two, but it was hell. After those seconds were up, Alli and Draco landed softly in the middle of the Slytherin common room with a pop. Home.

-

Over the next few weeks, rumors of Voldemort hiding out in the Forbidden Forest spread through the school faster than wild fire. Whenever Alli overheard someone mentioning it, she would look over at Draco, catch his eye and smile. It was that night that both Draco and Alli had died. But the fire was back, burning brighter than ever, all in the memory of death's kiss.

The End

(A/N : The song "Cat and Mouse" belongs to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.)

Ending Credits

_Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,  
I said I'd never leave, you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse,  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?

Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah...  
You said that you would die for me...

Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

You said that you would die for me  
You said that you would die for me ohoo  
You said that you would die for me oohooo


End file.
